A Guarda Costas
by Shizuru Kruger
Summary: Natsuki Kuga, uma ex- agente da Fukka Gakuen, responsável por treinar agentes altamente capacitados para qualquer missão, após ter perdido sua parceira,e a pessoa que amava , em uma de suas missões, ela dessidiu desligar-se de Fukka Gakuen,seguir sozinha
1. Chapter 1

A Guarda-Costas

Em um estacionamento num bairro médio de Tóquio, Natsuki Kuga, uma ex- agente da Fuuka Gakuen, responsável por treinar agentes altamente capacitados para qualquer missão, após ter perdido sua parceira, e a pessoa que amava, em uma de suas missões, ela decidiu desligar-se de Fuuka Gakuen, e seguir sozinha por um tempo, trabalhava de guarda-costas, afinal de contas, era a única coisa que sabia fazer e era muito boa nisso, seu cliente era Sergey Wang, um político muito respeitado em Tóquio, e também muito procurado:

- Abaixa! - Natsuki grita para Sergey que se assusta com o grito súbito de sua guarda costas, mais lhe obedece. Um... Dois... Três... Tiros Natsuki disparou em seu alvo que caiu inerte no chão, suas mãos tremiam um pouco, Sergey ameaçou se levantar: - Fique abaixado! - gritou mais uma vez Natsuki empurrando a cabeça do político para o chão, ela ainda estava alerta para qualquer movimento suspeito, ouve passos atrás dela, se vira subitamente, apontando a arma e dizendo para o sujeito:

- Fique onde está! - disse ao homem que parou bruscamente e ergueu as mãos para o ar:

- Calma sou eu, o motorista! - disse o pobre homem tremendo, Natsuki o reconhece e abaixa a arma lentamente, suas mãos tremiam um pouco:

- Não faça mais isso... - ela guarda sua arma no coldre. -... da próxima poderá ser a ultima. - disse dando um olhar que quase fez o homem virar uma estátua de gelo de tão gelado que foi.

- Hein, Kuga, vai ficar muito tempo em cima de mim... - diz Sergey, Natsuki apenas sai de cima dele sem dizer nada, ele levanta e olha para o corpo do homem que sua guarda costas matou. - Precisamos chamar a policia. - Natsuki tira seu celular do bolso dizendo:

- Vou chamar alguns agentes de Fuuka Gakuen, eles vão levar esse caso adiante... - pegou o aparelho e discou um numero. Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Toques, Natsuki estava perdendo a paciência, ia encerrar a chamada quando ouve alguém falando através do aparelho:

- Yuuki falando!

- Nao! Porque demorou tanto tempo para atender o celular, sua aranha maldita! - Natsuki bufava de raiva, ela ouve uma risada do outro lado da linha e sente seu sangue ferver: - O que é tão engraçado?

- Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar... e respondendo sua pergunta... eu adoro te irritar vira lata... - diz Nao dando uma gargalhada que até Sergey ouviu. - mais diga... você não me ligou porque estava com saudades... então o que é dessa vez? - Natsuki suspirou, mudou o aparelho de orelha e falou:

- Eu tenho lixo para você recolher aranha... ele tentou matar Sergey Wang...

- Sim, o famoso político... amado por uns e odiado por outros... - diz Nao do outro lado da linha.

- É... isso se tornou um caso para vocês resolverem... Sergey vai precisar de proteção policial... e toda a ajuda que vocês poderem oferecer a ele... agora eu sou uma simples guarda costas,eu não sou uma super Woman...

- Você é uma guarda costas por escolha própria... e ... ai fora você pode não ser considerada uma super Woman... mais aqui em Fuuka Gakuen, você sempre será uma...

- Obrigado, Nao... você sabe que eu preciso de mais tempo... - as duas ficaram em silencio por dez segundos. -... pois então... você vem ou não? - pergunta Natsuki.

- E eu tenho escolha... aonde vocês estão? - pergunta Nao, Natsuki lhe diz onde estavam. - Ok. Eu e Takeda iremos até ai...

- A não! Por que Takeda, Nao? Ele é um pé no saco... você me ama tanto assim?

- Não reclama vira lata... ele é o único que estava disponível...

- Sabia que você mente muito mal.

- Sim eu sei. Mais é que ele esta morrendo de saudade de você, vira lata, ele tem uma queda por você.

- Ele sabe muito bem as minhas PREFERENCIAS!

- Sim, mais como a esperança é a ultima que morre... bem e tem também que ele nunca iria me deixar em paz se eu não o levasse ... estou indo pra ai, até mais.

- Até, aranha. - disse desligando o celular.

/=======================/

Natsuki estava agora no escritório de Sergey, após ter relatado a Nao o ocorrido e tudo que ela precisava para seguir com o caso adiante, e também varias cantadas recebidas de Takeda, sua tarefa como guarda costas de Sergey chegou ao fim, ele pega dois copos e uma garrafa de conhaque, ele ainda tremia um pouco antes de servir um copo:

- Suas mãos sempre tremem Kuga? - diz Sergey pegando o copo com conhaque.

- Às vezes, é adrenalina. - fala indiferente Natsuki. Sergey se aproxima de Natsuki lhe oferecendo o copo, ela balança a cabeça e diz: - Não.

- É claro... Como você soube? - pergunta a olhando nos olhos.

- Eu o vi lavando o carro. - disse sem nenhuma emoção em suas palavras.

- Eu também.

- Eles não lavam carros em estacionamentos. - Sergey solta um suspiro e com um sorriso pequeno,caminha até sua mesa, pega um envelope branco, volta até onde estava Natsuki e diz:

- Eu gostaria que ficasse. - diz ainda com o envelope em suas mãos. Natsuki o olha e diz:

- Não. Eu não gosto de trabalhos fixos... Meus pés ficam dormentes. - diz com um pequeno sorriso, Sergey sorrindo lhe entrega o envelope, ela o pega, ele pega o copo de conhaque o ergue como se fosse brindar, Natsuki apenas da um pequeno aceno de cabeça, e sai pela porta.

/===============================/

Natsuki chegou a seu apartamento, foi em seu quarto, pegou uma mala e colocou suas roupas e seus pertences nela, inclusive o dinheiro que acabou de ganhar, fechou a mala que ficou em cima de sua cama, foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho, após 45 minutos de banho, ela saiu do banheiro, pegou seu traje de couro, o vestiu, pegou seu capacete juntamente com sua mala, caminhou até a porta de seu apartamento, saiu, fechou, se dirigiu até a garagem do prédio onde estava sua Ducati. Era cerca de 8 horas da noite quando saiu da garagem, ela estava indo para Kyoto, onde ela e sua parceira tinham comprado uma casa, aonde elas nos finais de semana se escondiam para fugir um pouco do trabalho, apenas Nao sabia dessa casa, mais ninguém.

Foi 3 horas de viagem até chegar a Kyoto, Natsuki, andou mais meia hora até chegar à casa que era bem afastada do centro da cidade, estacionou na frente da casa, era pequena, mais aconchegante vista de fora, apesar de os anos terem lhe pesado muito, mais ainda era bonita, um sorriso triste se formou no rosto de Natsuki encoberto pelo capacete, ela pega as chaves da casa no bolso e aperta o botão do controle que abre a porta da garagem, ela se admirou que após esse tempo todo ainda estava funcionando, entrou com a moto, apertou o botão novamente a porta se fechou. Entrou na casa e viu que estava tudo em seu devido lugar, a ultima vez que esteve aqui foi depois do ocorrido, prometeu nunca mais voltar a esse lugar, mas... A saudade a estava consumindo, com um suspiro Natsuki joga a mala na cadeira que estava perto, e a sacola com alguns mantimentos em cima do balcão (depois de limpa-lo), ela começa a retirar as capas que estavam por cima da cama e sofá, depois de retirado as capas, foi à cozinha preparar algo para comer, fez um sanduíche de maionese, abriu uma lata de cerveja caminhou até o sofá e deixou seu corpo cansado relaxar. Terminou seu sanduíche, continuou bebendo sua cerveja olhando para os quadros na parede, dela e sua parceira, " parece que foi ontem..." disse para ela mesma, se levantou foi até a parede e tirou um quadro de uma mulher em seus 20 anos sorrindo , pegou o quadro e voltou a se sentar no sofá, enquanto olhava para o retrato lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto. - Já faz um ano... Que você me deixou... - deu um sorriso triste, ela se deitou no sofá e as pálpebras começaram a ficar mais e mais pesadas, antes de o sono vencer ela sussurrou: -... Mai. - e caiu num sono profundo.

/===========================================================/

Fãs alucinados gritam por ela, fleches de todas as direções tentam gravar a imagem da diva, mãos tentam desesperadamente toca-lá por um segundo ou dois talvez, ela era adorada e idolatrada por onde passava uma cantora reconhecida mundialmente, nessa noite iria se apresentar em Tóquio era uma pequena aparição, mais que moveu centenas de fãs, muitos presentes foram entregues:

- Por favor, poderiam colocar no meu camarim? - pediu com um sotaque doce mais firme a cantora, um de seus ajudantes apenas acenou afirmando e levou os presentes para onde tinham lhe dito. Vários ramos de flores foram colocados em vasos e um presente inusitado, uma boneca idêntica a cantora, o ajudante a colocou perto de uma pequena televisão que estava na mesa do camarim da cantora, que estava mostrando a cantora em seu show, ele se virou para ir fazer seus afazeres, quando se assustou com a explosão, a pequena boneca tinha virado carvão.


	2. Chapter 2

Um feixe de luz irradiou através da janela, Natsuki abriu os olhos aos poucos tentando acostumá-los com a luz, depois de ter se certificado que sua visão voltou se levantou, se espreguiçou e olhou em volta, a casa estava imunda e precisava de uma boa faxina:

- Vai ser um ótimo passa tempo. - disse abrindo as janelas.

Uma semana tinha se passado, Natsuki deixou a casa em ordem e limpa, estava sentada no quintal em sua cadeira confortável, bebendo sua cerveja, estava quente, então resolveu ficar a vontade, ela estava usando uma camisa larga, uma bermuda, e óculos solares para se proteger do sol. Ela estava tendo uma conversa com Haruka Suzushiro, gerente pessoal de uma grande cantora:

- Eu só quero saber quem te contou onde eu estava... - disse tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja, Natsuki sabia exatamente quem era.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora... Eu tenho um trabalho pra você... Ser guarda costas de Shizuru Fujino... - Natsuki sem nenhuma emoção na voz responde:

- Não. - Haruka fez uma expressão de confusa:

- Como?

- Não. - Natsuki repete no mesmo tom de voz.

- Mais por quê? Iremos lhe pagar muito bem pelos seus serviços! - diz Haruka aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, e continuou. - Você está recusando Dois mil dólares por semana... - Haruka suspira. - Você não quer proteger Shizuru Fujino, só porque ela é famosa?

- Eu não trabalho para estrelas. - com seu habitual tom sem emoção.

- 2.500... - sobe a oferta Haruka.

- Tem muita gente disponível que quer ganhar essa grana... Já falou com Sugiura, Yuuchi... Okuzaki... - todos eram ex-colegas de Natsuki em Fuuka Gakuen.

- Bem... Okuzaki estava interessada... - Haruka se agacha no nível da cadeira de Natsuki e continua. -... Mais ouvimos falar, que você é a melhor. - Natsuki toma mais um gole de sua cerveja e diz:

- Isso é mentira.

- Nós estamos falando de uma mulher sozinha e assustada que tem uma filha de Cinco anos... Acredite-me não estaria aqui se não achasse que é sério. - vendo que não obteve resposta de Natsuki, ela continua. - Ela me implorou que chamasse você... Por favor, Kuga... Por favor - é cortado por Natsuki que levanta sua mão num gesto que fez Haruka parar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - diz se levantando de sua cadeira. - eu vou. - Natsuki caminhou onde tinha varias facas no gramado. - eu vou dar uma olhada na situação... - ela pega todas as facas que estavam ali. - se eu aceitar... São Três mil por semana. - Haruka solta um assovio e caminha em direção a Natsuki.

- Você deve ser muito boa para pedir Três mil por semana.

- Olha só... Confira. - ela pega uma faca pela lamina e mira em um poste em seu quintal, a primeira faca ela erra, acerta um arbusto ao lado. - droga. - Haruka que estava distante agora apenas acena a cabeça negativamente. - Tem alguma coisa errada... - diz pegando mais uma faca e mirando no poste, a faca escorrega e quase acerta Haruka.

- Hein delinqüente, cuidado! - diz Haruka com o tom alterado.

- Desculpe... - ela pega outra faca mirando no poste novamente. - é bom se afastar um pouco... - diz a Haruka que se afasta sem exitar, Natsuki se prepara novamente, atira a faca e acerta o alvo, uma... Duas... Três vezes.

"A Bubuzuke vai achar ela interessante..." - pensou Haruka.

Natsuki chega a uma enorme mansão, ela pega um papel em seu bolso e confere o endereço. - é aqui. - ela sussurra, vai com sua moto até o porteiro eletrônico aperta no botão espera alguns segundos e um homem responde através do aparelho:

- Quem é? - perguntou a voz através do aparelho.

- Natsuki Kuga para ver Miss Fujino. - disse Natsuki.

- O que? - Natsuki sem paciência diz:

- Angelina Jolie para ver Miss Fujino.

- Você tem hora marcada? - perguntou a voz.

- diz pra ela que o numero atômico de zinco é 30.

- Ok. - disse a voz. Em seguida os portões se abriram e Natsuki entrou. Ela estacionou aonde tinha vários veículos, desligou sua moto, desceu e tirou o capacete:

- Você quer ajuda? - pergunta um homem atrás dela, era um homem que beirava os 30 anos cabelos escuros, magro e alto, e usava óculos de grau, Natsuki deduziu que ele seria o motorista de Fujino.

- Você é o cara do interfone? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Eu não... - caminhou em direção a ela. - mais posso ajudar. - disse sorrindo.

- Meu nome é Kruger eu tenho hora marcada com a Miss Fujino. - diz ocultando seu verdadeiro nome.

- Aham... E foi marcada por... - Natsuki olha para seu relógio de pulso e completa.

- Suzushiro. - diz sorrindo.

- ha... Ta certo. - ele aponta para alem das costas de Natsuki e diz. - é só seguir em frente. - ela repara que o motorista esta com a mão enfaixada e pergunta:

- O que ouve com o braço? - o motorista olha para o próprio braço e responde:

- Cachorro... - ele se vira e continua fazendo seus afazeres, Natsuki apenas se vira e segue o caminho indicado. Chegou a uma enorme porta de entrada da mansão, apertou a campainha e esperou uma senhora com cerca de 50 anos de idade, cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes, atendeu a porta:

- Sim. - disse com um sorriso educado.

- Nao Yuuki para ver Suzushiro. - disse Natsuki ocultando seu nome verdadeiro mais uma vez, ela era muito cautelosa quando estava em trabalho.

- Quem? - perguntou à senhora.

- Nao Yuuki... - disse um pouco mais alto. Ela abriu mais a porta para Natsuki entrar. Ela ouvia musica alta vindo do interior da mansão, decidiu seguir a musica, que a levou a enorme sala onde avia muitos dançarinos e câmeras espalhadas. Natsuki apenas observava atentamente toda a movimentação, nenhum detalhe escapava de seus a musica acabou ela ouviu uma voz que tinha um sotaque Kyoto-ben, que fascinou seus ouvidos, a mulher estava sentada de frente para seus dançarinos e Natsuki atrás dela, a guarda costas ia se aproximando quando Haruka a encontra:

- Que bom que você apareceu, quero te apresentar Miss Fujino... - Haruka olhava para Natsuki esta estava ocupada olhando para a mulher que estava sentada naquela cadeira, conversando animadamente com seus bailarinos.

- Tomoe-chan, o que você achou? - perguntou Kyoto-ben após ter encerrado a gravação do seu vídeo. - Gostou?

- É... - ela fez um sinal com a mão de mais ou menos.

- Ela não entende nada de arte... - diz para um de seus bailarinos. Ela veja Haruka se aproximando e dizendo:

- Fujino, Natsuki Kuga está aqui.

- Quem? - Natsuki que estava distante deles só observava.

- Natsuki Kuga está aqui! - diz um pouco mais alto. - A guarda costas, levanta e vem conhecê-la.

- Hai, hai... - diz Shizuru com o tom de voz um pouco irritado, ela levanta graciosamente de seu acento, Natsuki não conseguia parar de olhá-la, gravou cada detalhe da cantora, o cabelo cor de mel, caindo pelos ombros, o rosto perfeito, os lábios rosados, e os olhos que a hipnotizaram quando se olharam diretamente. Apesar de Natsuki ter lhe olhado diretamente, seu rosto era imune a emoções, ficaram alguns segundos se olhando, o contato visual só foi quebrado quando Haruka falou:

- Natsuki Kuga, esta é Shizuru Fujino. - disse olhando para Shizuru que não parava de olhar a guarda costas. Esta se aproximou de Natsuki que também foi em sua direção e apertando as mão disse:

- Olá... - disse Shizuru com seu sorriso fachada.

- Olá. - Natsuki cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso. Shizuru a olha de cima a baixo:

- Ara você não tem cara de Guarda-costas... - Natsuki a olha nos olhos sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz:

- O que você esperava?

- Não sei... Talvez um homem alto e forte...

- É que eu estou disfarçada. - Shizuru ouve Haruka sorrindo e diz:

- Ara, tem senso de Humor... - Haruka veja uma mulher se aproximando deles e fala:

- Esta é Shizuma Fujino, a irmã de Miss Fujino. - diz apontando para a mulher que se aproximou. Natsuki a olha e estendendo a mão diz:

- Muito prazer, Fujino-san. - diz apertando a mão da mulher e lhe sorrindo.

- O prazer é meu, Kuga-san. - diz Shizuma retribuindo o sorriso.

- Aquela é Tomoe Marguerite,Chefe de segurança de Fujino. - disse apontando para uma mulher sentada em um canto vendo o ensaio dos bailarinos. - Chie Harada, relação publica. - apontando para a mulher com cabelos pretos e óculos de grau sentada em uma poltrona falando ao celular.

- Oi... - disse a Chie em uma saudação rápida e se virou para Shizuru novamente.

- Kuga-san, você quer beber alguma coisa? - Shizuru perguntou. Natsuki a olhou diretamente em seus olhos e disse:

- Suco de laranja. - Shizuru com um sorriso provocante pergunta.

- Puro? - Um bailarino que estava por perto vendo a cena soltou uma risada, Natsuki apenas o olhou dando a ele seu famoso olhar congelante, o bailarino apenas sorriu nervoso e saiu o mais rápido dali, Natsuki se virou novamente para Shizuru e respondeu a pergunta.

- É. - Shizuru estava sorrindo divertida com o que acabou de ocorrer, e chamou sua secretária pessoal:

- Yukino-san? - Uma mulher com cabelos castanhos curtos e óculos de grau, veio prontamente segurando uma agenda nas mãos, Shizuru aponta para ela e diz. - Essa é Yukino Kikukawa, minha Secretária pessoal. - Natsuki estende a mão e acenando com a cabeça diz:

- Muito prazer, Natsuki Kuga. - diz lhe sorrindo.

- O prazer é meu, Kuga-san. - disse timidamente a secretária.

- Yukino-san, poderia trazer um suco de laranja puro para Kuga-san? - Yukino apenas acenou com a cabeça, falou um tímido "com licença" e foi à cozinha providenciar o suco, Shizuru se vira par Natsuki novamente:

- Essa história toda é idéia de Haruka-san... - disse se virando. - essa obsessão repentina de me proteger... - foi em direção a um sofá e sentou. - Tomoe-chan sempre cuidou da minha segurança, e estava indo muito bem... - Yukino chega com o suco e entrega para Natsuki que o pega, Yukino sai para fazer seus afazeres, Shizuma que estava por perto entra na conversa:

- Haruka-san está certa. Precisamos tomar algumas precauções. - disse a Shizuru.

- Shizuma-san... - Chie coloca o celular um pouco de lado e fala. - o numero de cartas de fãs enlouquecidos explode toda vez que Shizuru-san é capa de alguma revista... - diz entrando na conversa também.

- Não como essa. - diz Haruka a Chie que se cala, Shizuru um pouco irritada:

- Ara calma, gente, calma... - Yukino se aproxima de Shizuru lhe entregando algumas anotações. - Eu já disse que eu irei concordar com isso... - Shizuru se vira para Natsuki. - Eu já estou concordando. Eu estou disposta a entrar num acordo, porque eu não vou deixar isso mudar minha vida...

- Bubuzuke, não vai ter problema. - disse Haruka cruzando os braços.

- Haruka-chan... - Yukino que estava por perto a olha irritada, Haruka com o rosto corado, continua para Natsuki. - Ela sempre tratou todos com se fossem da família, eles a chamam pelo primeiro nome... - Chie se aproximou de Natsuki disse:

- Kuga-san, vai ser fácil pra você, pode escolher qualquer alarme pra casa... Alguma segurança especial para o portão... O que mais Shizuru-san? - Pergunta para Shizuru que estava ensaiando com seus bailarinos. Shizuru pensa um pouco antes de dizer:

- Ara aqui em casa eu estou segura... O problema é quando eu estou fora... Tomoe-chan vai explicar tudo... Eu não quero você atrás de mim o dia inteiro... E... O mais importante... Eu não quero que isso afete a vida de Arissa. - diz Shizuru se referindo a sua filha. Natsuki e Haruka se olharam, Natsuki não estava gostando da conversa. - Eu não quero que Arissa-chan, se sinta em uma prisão, os pátios da casa não devem ser mexidos... - Natsuki um pouco incomodada com a conversa vai em direção a Shizuru. - Ela não pode saber quem você é...

- Miss Fujino... - disse agora de frente para a cantora.

- Shizuru... Chame-me de Shizuru... - Natsuki coloca seu copo de suco em uma mesa que estava próxima:

- Deve estar havendo algum engano... Algum mal intendido... Se você me disser qual é o caminho mais rápido para sair de sua casa, evitaria um monte de problemas... - Tomoe que estava vendo a conversa fala.

- Vai por ali, - ela aponta o local. - pela piscina. - Haruka fecha os olhos e acena a cabeça negativamente. Natsuki olha para Shizuru e com o rosto sem nenhuma emoção diz:

- Prazer em conhecê-la... - e caminhou para onde lhe indicaram.

- A porta fica lá no final... - disse Tomoe para Natsuki.

- Tomoe, cala boca! - disse furiosa Haruka seguindo Natsuki.

- Kuga, você pode esperar um pouco? - Tomoe se intromete de novo.

- A gente não deve implorar pra contratá-la. - disse com um sorriso debochado, Haruka se vira pra ela e diz impaciente.

- Cala boca! Eu que estou cuidando disso! - disse tentando alcançar Natsuki que já estava na porta. - Kuga, espere. Shizuru apenas observou Natsuki sair pela porta.

- Kuga... - Haruka a tinha alcançado e agora estavam à beira da piscina. - eu devia ter te contado mais coisas... É que eu estava com medo que ela não aceita-se... Pensei deixar vocês dois resolverem... Para chegarem a um acordo...

- Chegamos... - disse com a voz sem emoção, Natsuki e continuando caminhar.

- Ela não é uma pessoa má... Mais... Ela precisa de você... - disse Haruka caminhando lado a lado com Natsuki. - Já que você está aqui, não poderia esperar um minuto... - disse se colocando a frente de Natsuki a fazendo parar. - eu quero te mostrar uma coisa... Por favor... - quase implorava para Natsuki, esta estava cansada de tanto, por favor, e resolveu ficar apenas mais um minuto:

- Ta... Eu vou ver... - diz Natsuki colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não demoro Kuga. - disse Saindo em direção a mansão, Natsuki olha para a piscina e avista uma menina de cabelos dourados sentada na beira a olhando, ela segurava um pequeno barco de brinquedo e estava acompanhada por uma mulher, cabelos cinza com um rosto sem emoção, Natsuki presumiu que fosse a babá da criança. A menina percebeu que Natsuki estava olhando para ela, se levantou da borda da piscina e caminhou em sua direção, com o seu barco em mãos:

- Olá. - disse com um sorriso estampado a menina.

- Oi. - disse Natsuki se aproximando.

- Como você está hoje? - pergunta a menina com os olhos alegres.

- É... Eu estou muito bem e você?

- Eu estou bem. - disse dando mais um sorriso iluminado. Natsuki ia se virando quando a menina lhe faz outra pergunta. - Você gosta de barcos? - Natsuki se vira para a criança novamente e responde:

- E... Bem... Não, não, eu não gosto de barcos. - disse tentando dar a conversa por encerrada. A criança desmancha o sorriso de seu rosto:

- Porque não? - pergunta inocentemente a menina.

- Eu não sei. - diz secamente Natsuki se virando e caminhando.

- É claro que sabe. - Natsuki para e fica de costas para a criança. - Mais não quer me contar. - Natsuki se vira para a garota novamente.

- Você é uma menina muito esperta. - diz sorrindo. - É que uma vez eu fiquei presa num barco por Cinco meses...

- Um barco, Salva-vidas? - perguntou a criança com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Não, Não, era... Um grande... - ela fez um gesto com os braços tentando dar a dimensão do tamanho. -... Branco iate.

- Você é a guarda costas, não é?

- O que você sabe sobre isso?

- ha, eu sei escutar. - disse inocentemente. Natsuki da um sorriso para a criança e fala:

- É... Eu vou me lembrar disso... - se vira e caminha em direção a casa.

/======================================================================================/

Natsuki e Haruka estavam agora em uma mesa na beira da piscina, Haruka trouxe uma pasta contendo varias cartas, que continham ameaças para Shizuru, a gerente passou algumas dizendo:

- Essas chegaram nos últimos 6 meses. - Natsuki pega uma:

- Já falou no assunto com profissionais? - Natsuki olha atentamente a carta, dizia muitas coisas, mais uma frase lhe chamou atenção, "Você vai pagar, por ter tirado tudo de mim.", Natsuki volta à atenção para Haruka que percebe a presença de Tomoe e apenas acena com a cabeça negativamente. Tomoe entra na conversa:

- Suzushiro falou que você a do serviço secreto? - pergunta com um sorriso debochado. Natsuki estava no seu limite com Tomoe, mais ela não ia deixar suas emoções interferirem em seu trabalho, ela era uma profissional, teria que agüentar... Por enquanto:

- Eu sou. - disse Natsuki analisando as cartas. Tomoe caminha ficando ao lado de Natsuki e fala:

- Trabalhou para alguém importante?

- Sergey Wang, Reito Kanzaki... Rainha Mashiro... - disse Natsuki ainda analisando as cartas. Reito era dono de uma grande companhia de eletrônicos, a maior do Japão, e Mashiro é a Rainha de Windbloolon, umas das melhores cidades do Japão para se viver.

- Kanzaki foi ferido. - Natsuki a olha rapidamente:

- Mais não foi no meu turno. - Tomoe da mais um de seus sorrisos debochados e fala:

- É? - Natsuki ignorando o comentário de Tomoe pega uma das cartas que estava analisando e mostra para Haruka:

- Isso pode ser uma pista. - diz lhe mostrando a folha. Haruka a pega e começa a ler:

- "Fujino, sua prostituta, você tem tudo e eu não tenho nada..." - foi escrita com letras recortadas de jornal. - Eu acho que pode ser a mesma pessoa... - Haruka olha para Natsuki. - O que colocou a bomba.

- A Miss Fujino, sabe disso? - Haruka olha para Tomoe e Natsuki segue seu olhar.

- Ela sabe sobre a bomba? - pergunta a Tomoe, Natsuki.

- Dissemos que foi um problema na parte elétrica quando ela estava no palco...um curto-circuito. - Haruka apenas olha para Natsuki que estava com uma expressão indescritível no rosto. - esse tipo de preocupação pra ela é dispensável, iria só aborrecê-la.

- É, claro, e a policia? - pergunta Natsuki a olhando.

- Não precisou de policia... - diz sorrindo e continua. - Ninguém saiu ferido. - disse com a voz sem importância com o ocorrido.

- E o motorista, ele se feriu? - continua perguntando Natsuki.

- Não... Não foi nada... Só tinha nosso pessoal...

- Devíamos mostrar o quarto pra ela... - diz Haruka se referindo a Natsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki segue Haruka e Tomoe até um quarto, ela dá uma boa olhada no cômodo, com grandes janelas encobertas pelas cortinas, fotos de Shizuru por todas as paredes e uma enorme cama no centro, mais o que chamou atenção foi a voz de Shizuru sendo reproduzida através de uma aparelho de DVD e sua imagem através da TV, aquela voz que deixava Natsuki fora dos seus sentidos apenas a ouvindo cantar. Tomoe vai em direção a TV e abaixa o volume:

- É o quarto da Miss Fujino? - pergunta Natsuki olhando mais atentamente ao redor.

- É... - diz Tomoe que é cortada por Haruka subindo um pouco o tom de sua voz:

- Não... - ela olha para Tomoe com a cara carrancuda e logo em seguida se vira para Natsuki. - Ela dorme no quarto, ao lado de Arissa-chan... Tomoe mantém esse só para fotos das revistas. - Tomoe pega uma taça que estava em uma pequena mesa de vidro.

- "Estrela e seus recantos"... Já leu? -pergunta Tomoe a Natsuki com um sorriso falso. A guarda costas olha brevemente para Tomoe e fala friamente.

- Não. - Tomoe coloca a taça em seu devido lugar.

- Encontramos a carta aqui. - Haruka aponta a grande cama, Natsuki olha para o local tentando achar alguma pista:

- Teve mais alguém aqui? - perguntou.

- Sim, alguém veio aqui e... - Haruka cora um pouco. - e "brincou" sobre a cama. - Natsuki entendeu as palavras da Gerente, ela olha para Tomoe e diz:

- Ela também, não sabe sobre isso? - Tomoe com a voz alterada diz.

- Ta brincando? Já pensou como ela ia ficar se soubesse disso?

- O que você acha Kuga? - pergunta Haruka.

- Bom... - diz caminhando no quarto. - eu acho que alguém entrou na casa... Subiu e fez sexo sobre a cama e... - Natsuki se vira e olha par Tomoe. - eu diria que você tem um grande problema.

- Ha, o que é isso, Suzushiro, a gente não precisa disso. - diz Tomoe vai até onde estava Natsuki e pergunta:

- Que tipo de problema?

- A casa está desprotegida. - Tomoe se aproxima de Natsuki e pergunta:

- Como?

- A casa é desprotegida... Seu pessoal não tem idéia do que é segurança e nem com é que se faz.

- Ha... - diz com desdém percebendo que o clima estava ficando quente:

- Só me diz como que você quer trabalhar. - Haruka pergunta a Natsuki.

- Não posso proteger a vida dela assim...

- Assim como? - Tomoe pergunta encarando Natsuki e a encara igualmente.

- Eu não quero ser responsável pela segurança se ela não compreender o que está acontecendo.

- Eu falo com ela. - diz Haruka. - ela vai compreender.

- Suzushiro... Eu falo com ela. - disse Tomoe que saiu pela porta irritada.

/=======================================================================================/

Haruka acompanhou Natsuki até a sua Ducati:

- Ela não vai criar problemas... Você tem minha palavra.

- Eu acredito... - Natsuki coloca seu capacete, liga sua moto, ela ouve Haruka rindo.

- Faça o seu trabalho, como Guarda costas. - disse Haruka sorrindo. Natsuki através de seu capacete fala:

- É. - arrancou sua moto e foi embora, ela não viu que Shizuru a estava observando sair, da janela do seu quarto.

/===============================================================================/

"_Mayowanaide to ienakatta Todokanai omoi mo aru Samishisugiru egao ga yurete Kizu wo nazotta lonely good-bye__..._" - uma pessoa manuseava habilmente uma tesoura recortando letras de revistas enquanto ouvia e via a cantora pela televisão. - "_senhores_ _telespectadores..._ - falava o locutor através do aparelho. - _é tempo de Oscar, e nesse ano, parece_ _que a melhor aposta é Shizuru Fujino, para melhor_ _atriz e com a musica tema de seu ultimo filme_ _" Kimi_ _ga sora datta", ainda no topo da lista..._ - a pessoa estava colando cuidadosamente as letras que acabara de recortar. - _parece que a versátil e_ _talentosa cantora, vai conseguir o que quer..._ - após ter colado as letras, podia-se ler _" Fujino sua_ _vagabunda, você tem tudo eu não tenho nada, está_ _chegando sua hora..._ - esta pessoa pega a ultima palavra que faltava a colando. - _de morrer."_

/===============================================================================/

No dia seguinte, Natsuki chegou à grande mansão Fujino, trouxe consigo alguns equipamentos necessários para seu trabalho. Estava mexendo em seus equipamentos quando o motorista de Fujino chega:

- Porque você disse que seu nome era Kruger?- Natsuki se vira para o homem, caminha até o outro canto da sala, deposita um objeto em uma mesa próxima e responde:

- Eu queria ver se era difícil entrar aqui. - o motorista com um sorriso pergunta:

- E, foi difícil, não? - Natsuki o olha com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Não. - Natsuki tinha trazido duas malas com equipamentos, uma tinha alarmes e tudo que precisasse para proteção da residência e na outra, suas duas Desert Egle de estimação, essa mala estava aberta o motorista não conteve a curiosidade e pegou uma das armas na mão a analisando. Natsuki percebe que o homem estava tocando em seus "bebes", pega um recipiente e joga para o motorista que o pega habilmente.

- Passa no braço. - disse pegando a mala com suas armas.

- O que é isso? - ele pergunta analisando o frasco.

- Vai ajudar com a dor. - disse sem olhar para o homem. - Eu aposto que você passa o dia todo lavando carros e passeando com Miss Fujino o dia todo, né? - diz verificando suas armas se estavam carregadas.

- É esse é meu trabalho. - diz se escorando na porta com um sorriso debochado.

- Vai ter que trabalhar mais. - diz engatilhando a arma.

- Hã? - pergunta o homem com o rosto confuso. Natsuki olha para o homem e diz:

- Vai trabalhar mais, é o meu novo assistente.

- Não entendi... - diz coçando a cabeça.

- Olha eu já passei muito tempo protegendo as pessoas por todo o mundo e descobri uma única coisa? - Natsuki pega a segunda arma e verificando a munição. - não importa quanto os assassinos sejam incompetentes... - se vira para o motorista. - não importa quanto errem o alvo... Mais tem sempre uma pessoa que é atingida.

- Quem? - pergunta curioso. Natsuki coloca as armas de volta para a mala a fechando.

- O motorista. - disse rindo. O motorista riu nervosamente. - a propósito, qual seu nome?

- Watari Ishigami.

- A partir de Hoje você será meu assistente Ishigami. - disse saindo da sala.

/================================================================================================/

A mansão de Miss Fujino estava tendo algumas mudanças que Natsuki achou necessária para a segurança da cantora:

- Esse portão vai ser trocado na próxima semana... - disse Natsuki a Ishigami que estava anotando em um bloco de papel em frente ao portão de entrada da mansão. - agora eu quero duas câmeras aqui... Uma eu quero fechada no interfone... - disse apontando para o aparelho. - e outra aberta no topo dessa coluna ali virada pra baixo... - Natsuki apontou para a coluna direita do portão. Foram caminhando até a piscina onde tinha grandes arvores. - Essas arvores aqui eu quero que sejam cortadas... Assim a claridade chega a casa... - disse descendo os degraus a sua frente.

- Tudo bem... - disse Ishigami anotando.

- Uma coisa importante... - Natsuki ainda caminhando completa. - eu quero saber quem são as pessoas que freqüentam a casa... Quero o nome de todas elas... - na sacada da casa Arissa estava olhando a movimentação de Natsuki atentamente:

- Oi, o que você está olhando, Arissa-chan? - pergunta Shizuru se aproximando da pequena concentrada.

-Kuga-san... - disse diretamente a criança. Shizuru olha na direção onde a criança estava olhando. Natsuki estava ainda dando ordens de como queria a casa protegida. Shizuru olha para Natsuki e um sorriso escapou de seus lábios e seu coração começou há bater um pouco rápido:

- Vem, vamos para dentro. - disse a Arissa que obedeceu.

/=========================================================================================/

- Agora eu vou te ensinar com fazer uma fuga de carro se necessário. - disse a Ishigami que estava atrás do volante, ele acenou com a cabeça, estavam em uma rua deserta. - agora acelera. - disse ao homem que acelerou. - continua... Quando eu disser você freia, ok? - disse ao homem que apenas acenou a cabeça. - ainda não... Ainda não... Agora freia. - disse Natsuki virando o volante totalmente para o seu lado direito, e Ishigami freiando bruscamente, o carro virou 180º - Agora acelera. - disse ao homem que o fez. - Para. - Ishigami sorriu, estava um pouco tremulo.

/===========================================================================================/

Natsuki estava caminhando de volta a mansão, ouviu uma musica e parou onde avistou uma mulher dançando animadamente, pensou que fosse Shizuru, mais era apenas sua irmã, Shizuma. A mulher percebeu a presença dela, desligou o som e foi em direção a guarda costas, esta abriu a porta, mais ficou um pouco difícil fazê-lo por causa de um cachorro que estava dormindo tranquilamente e nada poderia fazer se levantar daquele local aconchegante conseguiu abri-la:

- Ara, vem cá Kyo... - Shizuma chamou o cachorro que atendeu prontamente. Natsuki fecha a porta atrás de si.

- É uma... - diz se aproximando. - tática muito comum para um cão de guarda. - disse rindo Natsuki, Shizuma soltou uma gargalhada. - mais funciona.

- Kuga-san, pode dar uma olhada por ai se quiser.

- Desculpe incomodar... - disse andando pela grande sala.

- Ara tudo bem... -Shizuma pega uma toalha que estava próxima, para enxugar o suor do rosto. - assim eu descanso um pouco. - disse ainda sorrindo. - Esse é meu canto particular, eu sou a única que faz exercício aqui.- Natsuki apenas acena a cabeça e olha ao redor. Ela olha para uma parede que continha fotos de Shizuma e alguns prêmios. - Ha... Minha própria parede, sem disco de platina. - Natsuki observa uma foto, Shizuma e Shizuru cantando juntas alguns anos atrás.

- É você e Miss Fujino? - pergunta Natsuki apontando para foto.

- Sim. - fez uma pausa e continuou. - Quando eu era criança, eu tinha uma pequena banda, e a gente tocava nas festas de colégios... Essas coisas... - disse sorrindo. - Então Shizuru entrou para o grupo... E você pode imaginar... Ela foi à grande sensação - ela olha para Natsuki e esta a olha também. - ela tinha um jeito de fazer as pessoas pararem... - solta um longo suspiro. - então... Eu parei de cantar. Profissionalmente, é claro.

- E nunca quis voltar? - pergunta Natsuki com um pequeno sorriso.

- Estava claro quem era a estrela... Da nossa família.

/===============================================================================================/

Natsuki estava em Fuuka Gakuen, foi visitar Nao e saber a opinião dela sobre esse caso, Natsuki nunca ia admitir isso mais a Aranha era muito boa no que fazia, estava ela, Nao e Takeda em uma sala analisando a ultima carta ameaçadora para Shizuru:

- Isso nos deu muito trabalho, vira lata... - disse Nao se recostando em sua cadeira. - sem impressões digitais...

- Kuga-san... Esse é o que você acha que tem ligação com a bomba? - pergunta Takeda.

- O empresário dela acha isso... - disse olhando mais uma vez para a carta.

- Eu acho que essa coisa de "eu não tenho nada", natural... Considerando o sucesso que ela faz. - Natsuki começa a caminhar pela sala. - esse negócio de particular... Dá-te uma boa grana, né? - diz Nao levantando.

- Não ia querer esse trabalho... - diz caminhando para a porta seguida por Nao e Takeda.

- É muito dinheiro, droga... Eu sei disso... - disse caminhando pelo corredor. - você precisa de um assistente? - Natsuki solta uma risada e Nao continua. - você precisa de ajuda para carregar isso dai... Eu já devia estar fora daqui... Já não agüento mais essa coisa... Você devia ver o caso que estamos cobrindo...

- Um senador tarado sexual... - disse Takeda a Natsuki.

- Sawada Yasuhiro. - disse Nao.

- E querem matá-lo. - Takeda disse novamente.

- Bem isso não é surpresa, considerando que esse cabeça de titica vem falando, seria um grande favor.

- Como você sabe Kuga-san... - diz Takeda. - Nós não temos nada a ver com a política... - os três riram.

- Eu vou mandá-lo para Windbloolon, para uma pesquisa comportamental, teremos a resposta em dois dias. - disse Nao a Natsuki na porta de saída de Fuuka Gakuen.

- Está bem, eu espero. E... Nao? Porque eu estou tento essa ajuda toda?

- Você ta brincando?Ela é uma grande estrela... Pessoas importantes gostam dela.

- É... Obrigado. - diz apertando a mão de Nao e se dirigindo a saída.

/==================================================================================================/

Natsuki estava acompanhando Shizuru e Shizuma em um restaurante ao ar livre para o almoço. Ela percebe uma criança vindo correndo na direção da cantora, antes da criança chegar na cantora ela projeta seu braço impedindo da criança avançar:

- Não agora, não. - disse Natsuki à criança. Shizuru olha para sua guarda costas com o sorriso fachada.

- Ara Claro que eu dou. - disse mais para Natsuki do que para a criança, a guarda costas sentiu seu sangue ferver, uma das coisas que mais odiava era ser contrariada.

- Nós somos suas fãs... - disse a mãe da menina se aproximando. - se importa se tira se uma foto? - disse a mulher oferecendo a câmera digital para Shizuma que esta perto. Natsuki olha atentamente para a câmera, no seus trabalho ela tinha que desconfiar de qualquer objeto, eram todos suspeitos até que se prove o contrario.

- Ara... Vai sair uma ótima foto. - disse a cantora, a menina e a mulher ficaram ao lado da diva, Shizuma mirou e tirou a foto:

- Muito obrigada, Miss Fujino... - a mulher pega a mão de sua filha. - agora vamos querida. - e foram embora. Shizuru passou por Natsuki com o rosto com leve irritação.

- Ara, foi uma grande surpresa não ter atirado... - e caminhou até o carro deixando Natsuki para traz. Embarcaram na limusine e seguiram para casa, durante o caminho, Tomoe que estava sentada a seu lado puxou conversa:

- Eu tenho que ser sincera com você... - ela olha para o acento traseiro onde estava Shizuru e sua irmã. - primeiro eu amo essa moça. - Natsuki não estava ouvindo as provocações dela, estava ocupada olhando um veiculo suspeito o seguindo. -... O que eu faço por ela... Eu faço com amor... - Natsuki fica olhando atentamente a movimentação do veiculo. -... Eu não sou uma arma contratada para tornar sua vida uma porcaria... Eu faço as coisas como ela gosta... - Natsuki ainda olhava o veiculo através do retrovisor. -... A felicidade dela é tudo pra mim... - sem desgrudar o olho do retrovisor Natsuki fala:

- Sem problema. Eu queria saber como é que você conduz as coisas...

- Eu conduzo bem as coisas, Kuga. Veja e aprenda comigo.

- Vire à direita. - Natsuki disse a Ishigami que estava dirigindo a limusine, ele olha no espelho do carro e percebe um carro os seguindo, ele obedece Natsuki.

- É ele... - pergunta Ishigami a Natsuki.

- O que está havendo? - pergunta Tomoe sem entender.

- Atalho. - disse Natsuki sem tirar os olhos do retrovisor.

- Faço o 180º? - pergunta Ishigami animado.

- Não, não, 180º não... - Tomoe olhava para os dois confusa. - Vai devagar... - Ishigami o fez. Estavam na entrada do portão da mansão, a limusine parou Natsuki desceu do carro e olhou o carro que os estava seguindo sair em disparada: - Leva o carro pra casa! - ordenou Natsuki saindo correndo. Viu o carro parado a poucos metros da casa:

- Hei! - gritou mais o carro saiu em alta velocidade novamente, Natsuki correu pegando um atalho pela mata, ela estava em cima de um barranco e o carro estava correndo na estada embaixo, ela tentou pular encima do carro mais não conseguiu, e o carro fugiu, deixando Natsuki estirada no chão. - Droga! - murmurou para si mesma.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuru estava na beira da piscina sentada em uma confortável cadeira, estava escrevendo alguns versos para uma nova musica, quando notou Natsuki caminhando do outro lado da piscina com Arissa, soltou um suspiro, observou Natsuki ensinando a menina a falar através de um radio transmissor, suspirou novamente, os empregados que estavam fazendo reformas que Natsuki pediu na casa estava furando uma parede, Shizuru no auge de sua irritação falou:

- Chega, Chega! - disse se levantando.

/-=========================================================================/

- Ela está acabando com a minha vida, Haruka-san! - disse com irritação em sua voz, ela estava na cozinha acompanhada por Haruka e sua irmã. Haruka solta um suspiro e diz:

- Eu estou cansada de correr toda vez que ela pisa nos teus calos. - disse saindo pela porta e chamando Natsuki que estava por perto. - Kuga, pode vir aqui? - grita para ela que atende.

- Você sabia que ela era maluca? - disse Shizuru ainda irritada.

- Sabe quem não conseguiu entrar ontem? - diz Tomoe que entrou na cozinha. - Aoi Senou. - Shizuru soltou um riso. - Ta brincando, ela consegue falar com 20 milhões de pessoas e não consegue entrar aqui... – Aoi era produtora de uma gravadora famosa.

- Ela tinha hora marcada? - pergunta Natsuki entrando na cozinha.

- Que tal se nós fossemos tomar um café no restaurante Himes? Fujino tem ido lá todos os domingos. - disse Haruka. Natsuki olha para Haruka e diz:

- Eu não quero que ela faça nada que costumava fazer... - disse se virando para encarar Shizuru.

- Ha... "eu não quero que ela faça nada que costumava fazer" - disse Shizuru tentando imitar o tom de voz de Natsuki e olhando para Haruka continua. - ela é fanática. - diz aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Tanto quanto o cara que esta atrás de você. - diz Haruka a Shizuru.

- Então me desculpe se eu não desmaio... - disse com sarcasmo Shizuru.

- Você deve pensar na sua filha... - diz Shizuma, Shizuru olha para Natsuki que a olha igualmente.

- O que você quer Bubuzuke? - pergunta cruzando os braços.

- Ara, eu só quero uma pouco de paz.

- Ta, certo. - disse Tomoe olhando para Natsuki.

- Kuga? - Haruka a olha. A guarda costas suspira derrotada.

- Estão quase prontos.

- E quero liberdade para comer com meus amigos. - grita Shizuru encarando a sua guarda costas.

- As terças-feiras... - disse a olhando nos olhos.

- Humf, café das manhãs as terças... - da um sorriso debochado Tomoe. - Onde é que você a arranjou, Suzushiro? - disse saindo pela porta.

/=======================================================================================/

Natsuki tinha acompanhado Shizuru a uma loja de roupas nos arredores da cidade:

- Mikoto-chan, as roupas estão maravilhosas. - disse com seu sorriso fachada para uma moça com olhos de gato.

- Fique a vontade, Shizuru-san. - disse sorrindo. Shizuru pega uma peça aleatória e tira do cabide, Natsuki apenas observava.

- Eu vou ver essa daqui, - disse se dirigindo ao provador. - oh, Kuga? - Natsuki a olha. - Não quer entrar comigo? - pergunto com um sorriso malicioso Shizuru que viu a guarda costas corar furiosamente. - só por segurança... - Natsuki engoliu em seco a expressão sexy no rosto da cantora, ela apenas virou o rosto e não disse uma palavra, Shizuru riu da situação entrou no provador. Natsuki estava vendo a movimentação de pessoas fora da loja através da vitrine.

- Você não vai acreditar no que eu vou te dizer... - continuou Shizuru de dentro do provador. - mais eu tenho a maior fama de "pegadora", - ela faz uma pausa e continua. - eu não tinha não... Mais sabe o que acabou acontecendo?As pessoas acham que você é, e logo, logo você acaba sendo. - diz dando uma risada. Ela sai do provador e encontra Natsuki de pé na mesma posição. - Você concorda Kuga-san?Você conhece tantas pessoas famosas...

- Conheci algumas... - disse sem encará-la.

- E você, concorda? - insiste Shizuru. Natsuki se vira para ela e diz:

- Você escolhe o que quer ser... É um ato de disciplina, mais pode ser feito.

- É por isso que você não fica com nenhum de seus clientes?Eles são muito indisciplinados para você?Ou é porque você começa a gostar deles?

- É isso mesmo.

- Ara Kuga-san, poderia ser mais direta?

- Você é muito inteligente pra mim... Eu não acompanho. - disse com sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Kuga-san, não gosta de mim, né? - pergunta com seu rosto sem expressar nenhuma emoção.

- Não gostar é um luxo que eu não posso sustentar...

- Ara... Então é isso... Não gosta de sentir emoções... Não misture negócios e prazer... - Natsuki a encara e diz um simples.

- É.

- Poderia me alcançar aquela jaquetinha vermelha, por favor? - pergunta a seu guarda costas.

- Eu não estou aqui para lhe ajudar em suas compras. - disse com o tom de voz frio. Shizuru vai até o local, pega a jaqueta, - Okiini. - disse voltando para o provador irritada. Natsuki escondeu um sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

)==============================================================================================

Já era noite Natsuki pegou uma Suco de laranja para relaxar, foi um dia muito longo e exaustivo, ela merecia, sentou em uma poltrona, pegou o controle remoto da televisão e a ligou, ela ouvia a voz maravilhosa através do aparelho e em seguida a imagem de Shizuru, era uma clipe da musica, " First Love" uma de suas musicas mais tocadas, Natsuki não conseguia trocar de canal e muito menos desligar o televisor... Ela estava hipnotizada novamente.

_"You are always gonna be my love_

_ Itsuka darekato mata koini ochitemo_

_ I'll remember to be love_

_ You taught me how_

_ You are always gonna be the one_

_ Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_ Atarashii uta utaerumade... " _

Natsuki fechou os olhos por alguns segundos apenas apreciando aquela voz maravilhosa. Esse trecho da musica a fez lembrar-se de Mai, fazia um ano que ela tinha desaparecido mas... Os sentimentos ainda permaneciam em seu coração mais vivo do que nunca, ela não podia negar que sentia atração pela bela cantora, ela não iria deixar seus sentimentos envolverem seu trabalho mais uma vez.

_"You are always be inside my heart_

_ Itsumo anata dake no basho ga arukara_

_ I hope that i have a place in_

_ Your heart too_

_ Now and forever you are still the one_

_ Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_ Atarashii uta utaeru made..."_

Shizuru estava em seu quarto se aprontando para sair, ela ouve sua própria voz sendo reproduzida, ela vai até a janela e olha para a origem da voz e veja Natsuki sentada olhando um vídeo de sua musica. Não sabia por que seu coração começou a bater tão rápido.

_"You are always gonna be my love_

_ Itsuka dareka to mato koini_

_ Ochitemo_

_ I'll remember to be love_

_ You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_ Mada kanashii love song_

_ Now and forever..."_

Natsuki olhava atentamente a mulher perfeita do vídeo e seu coração começou a acelerar, levantou desligou a televisão e saiu, iria fazer a ronda com Ishigami, eles estavam olhando embaixo dos carros da residência conferindo se não avia nada de suspeito.

- O que está procurando? - pergunta Ishigami segurando uma lanterna.

- Uma bomba. - disse sem cerimônia. Natsuki solta um sorriso.

- Não esquenta, não... Eu já chequei. - Natsuki percebe que Shizuru estava saindo de casa com Tomoe. - aonde é que ela vai? - pergunta para Ishigami que apenas da de ombros. Tomoe estava se aproximando da limusine e Natsuki perguntou. - Vamos a algum lugar?

- Vamos a Garderoube. - disse Tomoe abrindo a porta do carro. - É uma boate. Vamos Ishigami. - disse ao motorista.

- Tomoe, você tem que me disser essas coisas. - Tomoe a olha.

- Eu acabei de falar. - e entra na limusine. Shizuru se aproxima dela e diz sorrindo:

- Ara terno bonito, Kuga-san.

- Shizuru? - chamou Natsuki pelo primeiro nome, à cantora sentiu um arrepio na espinha só de seu nome ter sido pronunciado por uma voz tão rouca e sexy. - Eu quero que use isso... - lhe entrega um broche em formato de um lobo.

- Ara, é tão lindo... - diz admirando o broche.

- É... Tem um transmissor de radio quando você aperta aqui... - Natsuki mostra onde se apertava. - emite um sinal. Shizuru a olha. - se houver algum problema, e tivermos separados... Aperte e eu apareço logo. - disse a olhando nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, ela já sabe como funciona... - diz Tomoe ela olha para Shizuru. - Agora vamos. -Shizuru entra no carro com Tomoe.

- Agora vamos Ishigami. - diz se sentando ao lado do motorista e seguiram para seu destino.


	5. Chapter 5

- Olha Shizuru-san, olha para isso! - diz Tomoe apontando para centenas de Fãs da cantora que a estavam esperando, muitos bateram no vidro do carro, gritavam,cantavam seu nome por onde seu carro passava.

- Não para não, continua. - disse Natsuki a Ishigami. O carro parou na entrada da boate com um esquema forte de segurança, Natsuki desceu do carro rapidamente e abriu a porta para Shizuru sair, ela acenou para seus fãs e jogou alguns beijos que a metade desmaiou de emoção.

- Não olhe pra mim, Tomoe deu a idéia. - diz Haruka cruzando os braços. Natsuki apenas bufou. - Ela normalmente não vinha a lugares como esse Tomoe acha que é bom pra vídeos.

Shizuru estava em uma sala privada dentro da boate, sentou-se no sofá e percebeu que tinha uma carta endereçada a ela em cima da pequena mesa de vidro, abriu animadamente, mais o que leu fez sua alegria se esvair.

-"Shizuru sua Vagabunda prepare-se a hora de morrer é agora."

/=============================================================================================-/

- Ele mandou outra. - disse Haruka entregando a carta para Natsuki, que olha para Shizuru que estava sentada.

- Ara o que querem dizer com outra? - Natsuki olha para Haruka que olha para Shizuru. - Haruka-san... O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não te contaram? - pergunta Natsuki sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

- Me Contar o que? - ouve uma pausa até Haruka falar.

- Tinha outras cartas antes, continham as mesmas coisas, ameaças e coisas assim... - Tomoe vai em direção a Shizuru coloca a mão em seu ombro e diz:

- Nós não queríamos te deixar preocupada...

- E alguém entrou na casa. - disse Haruka.

- Entraram na minha casa? - pergunta espantada Shizuru.

- Tudo bem, sem histeria, Suzushiro. - diz Tomoe se alterando.

- Espera ai, espera ai! - disse Shizuru se levantando bruscamente. - entraram na minha casa... Alyssa estava lá! - disse nervosa.

- Isso foi há semanas... - disse Tomoe. - você estava fora... A casa estava igual como você deixou...

- Vamos levá-la. - disse Natsuki pegando no braço de Shizuru sendo acompanhada por Haruka.

- Eu acho que não tem jeito de ninguém... - Tomoe foi cortava por Shizuru furiosa.

- Não tem jeito de ninguém, o que? - exigiu Shizuru.

- Shizuru-san, fique calma... - tentou acalmá-la Tomoe.

- Tomoe! - grita Haruka. Tomoe olha para Haruka.

- Primeiro vamos ver como ela está. - diz voltando a olhar para Shizuru. - como se sente? - Ouvem a porta da boate se abrindo e uma mulher entrando carregando buques de flores, Natsuki educadamente pediu para a moça sair, Shizuru olha para Natsuki e pergunta:

- Acha que ele está aqui? - ouve uma pausa. - ele está aqui, não é? - insiste a cantora.

- Talvez, sim. - disse Natsuki.

- Nós não sabemos Kuga, não temos certeza... - Tomoe é cortada pela cantora novamente.

- Mais vocês sabem que ele esteve na minha casa! - gritava Shizuru.

- Vamos para casa Tomoe, temos que fazer uma declaração. - disse Haruka encaminhando Shizuru a saída.

- Claro tudo bem Suzushiro! Faz isso! Você diz a eles! E eles vão querer quebrar isso tudo! - falava Nervosa Tomoe.

Natsuki estava puxando Shizuru no meio dos fãs enlouquecidos em busca da saída, quando ela para de repente:

- Espera, Espera! - pedia Shizuru, Natsuki a olha.

- Shizuru, não faça isso, não vale à pena. - disse Natsuki.

- Nenhum fanático filho da mãe vai me tirar do palco. - disse Shizuru aproximando seu rosto da sua guarda costas, ficaram centímetros de distancia, Shizuru se virou irritada e caminhou em direção ao palco da boate com Natsuki atrás. A guarda costas a alcançou atrás do palco, Shizuru fez um gesto com a mão para parar: - Fica ai... - disse a cantora se dirigindo ao palco, Natsuki só podia observar.

- Desculpe mais Miss Fujino, não poderá se apresentar hoje... - ela parou quando Shizuru apertou seu ombro e lhe tomou o microfone. Haruka apenas saiu sem dizer nada.

- Oi gente!- Shizuru saúda seus fãs enlouquecidos. - eu só vim dar uma passadinha aqui, quem sabe até eu canto... Vocês não vão se importar, né? - o publico vai ao delírio. Natsuki era pura cautela e tensão, ela tava dando instruções para posicionar os seguranças da boate para ter cobertura que alguma coisa ocorresse. Começa a tocar uma das muitas musicas de Shizuru e ela começa a cantar:

_"I love you ima dake ha kanashii uta kikitakunai yo_

_ I love you nogare nogare tadoritsuita kono heya_

_ Nanimokamo yurusareta koi jyanai kara_

_ Futari wa maru de suteneko mitai_

_ Kono heya wa ochiba ni umoreta akibako mitai_

_ Dakara omae wa koneko no you na nakigoe te..."_

Natsuki estava atenta a qualquer movimentação suspeita, mais não podia deixar de apreciar a voz maravilhosa daquela mulher, mais sem perder a sua concentração.

_"Kishimu beddo no ue de yasashisa wo mochi yori_

_Kitsuku karada dakishimeaeba_

_Sore kara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo_

_Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimawanu you ni"_

Tomoe se aproximou de Natsuki e disse:

- Estamos tento algum problema de comunicação?

- O que? - perguntou Natsuki novamente por causa do volume da musica.

- Eu perguntei... - Tomoe com o tom mais alto. - se estamos tendo algum tipo de problema de comunicação?

- Espera... -disse a Tomoe. - você tem que cobrir o corredor... -disse Natsuki a um dos seguranças da boate que acenou com a cabeça foi ao local.

- Escuta, Kuga, eu sei o que você está falando, você tem um trabalho a fazer, mais Shizuru também tem o seu trabalho, e é isso que ela está fazendo. Ali Kuga... - Tomoe aponta para o palco. - veja, ela é perfeita, é a hora dela, se ela sair daqui agora... Ela morre. - disse com um sorriso debochado Tomoe, a ultima palavra pronunciada chamou a atenção de Natsuki que encarou Tomoe. - Olha esqueça aquelas ameaças de morte... Se ela não cantar...ai sim que ela vai morrer.

"I love you wakasugiru futari no ai ni wa furarenu himitsu ga aru

I love you ima no kurashi no naka de wa tadoritsukenai

Hitotsu ni kasanari ikiteyuku koi wo

Yume mite kizutsuku dake no futari da yo

Nando mo aishiteru tte kiku omae wa

Kono ai nashi de wa ikite sae yukenai to"

-Sabe. - continuou Tomoe, Natsuki já estava perdendo a paciência. - o momento é apropriado... Isso podia garantir milhões de publicidade... - Natsuki tinha perdido a paciência.

- Cala boca, Tomoe!Nem uma palavra sobre isso, entendeu? - Natsuki ameaçava Tomoe a pegando pela camisa a erguendo no ar.

- Eu só estou fazendo meu trabalho. - disse com um sorriso debochado. Natsuki a larga e volta a olhar ao redor da boate, ela avista uma briga acontecendo e chama seu assistente:

- Ishigami! - fala através do comunicador.

- Já vou! - diz indo até a Limusine.

"_Kishimu beddo no ue de yasashisa wo mochi yori_

_Kitsuku karada dakishimeaeba_

_Sore kara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo_

_Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimanu you ni_

_Sore kara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo_

_Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimanu you ni"_

A guarda costas avistou uma maré de fãs indo em direção a cantora, ela mal conseguia vê-la, Natsuki pegou um extintor de incêndio que estava próximo e o acionou dispersando a metade dos fãs enlouquecidos que estavam em cima de Shizuru, a cantora esta muito assustada, Natsuki chegou nela a levantando nos braços e se dirigindo a saída nos fundo da boate onde estava Ishigami esperando. Natsuki abriu a porta do carro e colocou cuidadosamente Shizuru no banco, sentou ao lado dela, dizendo para Ishigami:

- Vai! - ele pisou fundo no acelerador.

/====================================================================================================-=/

Ishigami estava levando Natsuki e Shizuru para casa, ele deu uma olhada para o banco de trás checando se estava tudo bem:

- Não para não, Ishigami. - disse Natsuki ao motorista, ele se voltou para frente prestando atenção na estrada. Natsuki veja que Shizuru estava tremendo e tira seu palitó e cobre a cantora. Após ela se aproxima mais do motorista, este assustado comenta:

- Eu nunca tinha feito isso. - disse o motorista, Natsuki da uma breve olhada para Shizuru que estava em choque, se volta para o motorista dizendo:

- Vai se acostumando. - e foram para a mansão.

)==================================================================================================/

Era uma noite chuvosa, chegaram à mansão, a primeira coisa que queria fazer Shizuru era ver Alyssa, Natsuki a acompanhou até o quarto da menina, a guarda costas abriu a porta e as duas viram a criança dormindo como um anjo, Shizuru soltou um suspiro de que estava tudo bem, Natsuki fechou a porta do quarto.

A guarda costas levou a cantora até ao quarto dela, a deitou na cama, e a cobriu sem dizer uma palavra, mais o silencio foi quebrado por Shizuru:

- Kuga-san, não quer saber por que eu me comporto assim?

- Por favor, me chame de Natsuki. - pediu a guarda costas com um pequeno sorriso. Shizuru sorriu:

- Tudo bem, Nat-su-ki... - Natsuki achou maravilhoso seu nome sendo cantado por Shizuru. -... Não quer saber por que eu me comporto assim? - repetiu à pergunta a cantora.

- Eu sei por quê... - disse a olhando no fundo daqueles olhos vermelhos, o olhar foi breve mais intenso, Natsuki apenas se virou, pegou seu palitó que estava na mesa de cabeceira da cama de Shizuru, saiu pela porta a fechando em seguida sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

/=====================================================================================================/

Natsuki estava na cozinha comendo uma maçã, quando ouve a porta da cozinha sendo chutada violentamente,a guarda costas apenas olhou sem nenhum interesse para a figura que acabou de entrar pela porta, Tomoe foi caminhando em direção a Natsuki que estava sentada, Tomoe tentou surpreender Natsuki com um soco, mais a guarda costas foi mais rápida se esquivando, Tomoe tentou mais um golpe mais Natsuki pegou seu braço e deu um chute entre seus joelhos a fazendo cair no chão, a guarda costas pega uma cadeira e a coloca de uma forma que o pescoço de Tomoe fique entre as pernas do móvel, Natsuki senta na cadeira e fica olhando para o rosto de Tomoe que estava com uma expressão que misturava raiva e frustraçã dando conta que não tinha outro jeito anão ser a rendição levantou suas mão no gesto, Natsuki retirou a cadeira de cima da mulher, Tomoe se levanta pensando que Natsuki estava de guarda baixa, ela tenta socá-la na cabeça mais a guarda costa se abaixa e a golpeia no estomago a fazendo se torcer de dor, Natsuki aplica um soco na cara de Tomoe que a faz se desequilibrar e cair em cima do grande balcão, Natsuki que a essas alturas já perdeu a paciência, a empurra fazendo ela cair no outro lado do balcão gemendo de dor. Natsuki se virou e recolheu alguns cacos de pratos que quebram os colocando em cima da pia de costas para Tomoe, esta se levantou sentindo algo quente escorrendo de seu nariz passa a mão e veja sangue, ela estava furiosa, em cima do balcão que estava escorada viu varias facas de cozinha, pegou uma dela e partiu para cima de Natsuki que a intenção de matá-la, a guarda costas ouve um barulho familiar atrás dela e se vira, se escora no balcão, e fica olhando sem nenhuma emoção para a mulher a sua frente, Tomoe estava segurando a faca e fazendo gestos com as mão de "vem", Natsuki pegou a faca que estava descascando sua maçã, a segura pela lamina e a lança em direção a Tomoe,esta sentiu que seu coração parou de bater por um segundo após ver onde a faca passou não mais de 5 centímetros de sua cabeça, ela olhou a faca cravada na porta de madeira do balcão com os olhos arregalados:

- Não faz mais isso não, Tomoe. - disse se virando para a pia e terminando de comer sua maçã, Tomoe apenas riu sem graça largando a faca em cima do balcão e estendendo as mãos pro ar se rendendo.

/=============================================================================================/

No dia seguinte, Natsuki estava checando as câmeras de segurança, se não tinha nenhuma danificada, mais derrepende veio em sua mente à mulher que não saia de seus pensamentos, ela ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Shizuru quando a pegou no colo, saiu de seus pensamentos por passos atrás de si:

- Ara, te peguei Nat-su-ki. - disse a voz Kyoto-ben mais linda que Natsuki já ouviu, Shizuru se aproximou dela. A cantora estava usando roupas de corrida, um top preto e uma bermuda leg que definia bem suas curvas, tênis e seus cabelo foi amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, estava perfeita aos olhos de Natsuki. - Natsuki deve estar pensando, o que estou fazendo? - disse sorrindo Shizuru, um sorriso sincero, que Natsuki achou lindo, ela caminhou em sua direção. - Ara, não sabia que eu corria, né? - Natsuki apenas fez sinal negativamente com a cabeça. - você tem medo que eu seja morta em um agasalho de corrida, Nat-su-ki? - disse sorrindo mais amplamente quando viu Natsuki corar, "tão fofa!", gritava interiormente a cantora, Natsuki controlou seu blush e disse:

- Não... Meu medo é de eu ter que correr com você. - Shizuru sorriu.

- Natsuki me acompanharia em uma caminhada? - Natsuki não podia e nem conseguiria recusar esse pedido, a guarda costas apenas saiu caminhando e Shizuru a acompanhou ao seu lado, alguns segundos de silencio e Shizuru falou:

- Eu... Sei que é um pouco tarde... Mas... - elas ainda caminhavam, Natsuki colocou as mão nos bolsos da sua calça, elas estavam geladas não soube explicar por que. - Ookini. - disse Shizuru olhando para Natsuki e continuou. - Estou feliz que esteja aqui. - Shizuru foi sincera em suas palavras e Natsuki percebeu isso. - e... Eu vou tentar cooperar. - Natsuki dando um sorriso pequeno diz:

- Seria muito bom.

- Natsuki? - a cantora chamou pegando a atenção de sua guarda costas. - eu estou com problema. - Natsuki a olha brevemente. - é só um probleminha de nada... É que eu queria sair à noite, pra... Com alguém... É... Um encontro. - Natsuki não podia deixar de perceber esse sentimento que estava em seu peito após Shizuru ter dito isso.

- Hum... - foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

- Mas... Eu não posso sair... Pro encontro, porque você vai ter que ficar comigo todo o tempo... - Natsuki parou de caminhar e olhou para Shizuru. - quer dizer... Se a pessoa me convidar para ir a casa dela depois... Natsuki... Vai comigo? - Natsuki ficou sem resposta no momento, Shizuru apenas sorriu e esperou sua resposta... - A única solução que eu vejo... - dá um sorriso malicioso para sua guarda costas. - É Natsuki me chamar para sair. - Natsuki foi pega de surpresa.

- Bom... - a guarda costas tentou achar as palavras certas.

- É o que eu estava pensando... - Natsuki a olhou nos olhos. - era isso. - disse se perdendo no mar verde diante de seus olhos. - O que você acha Natsuki?Só se você querer...- ficaram olhando nos olhos uma da outra até a irmã de Shizuru chama - lá:

- Shizuru! - chamava sua irmã de cima de umas da sacada da grande mansão. Shizuru dava um sorriso sem graça para Natsuki.

- Que situação que coloquei você, Natsuki... Você decide... - a cantora se virou e olhou para cima vendo Miyu, Alyssa e Shizuma as olhando: - Sim, Shizuma! - gritava La de baixo Shizuru.

- Aoi Senou, está no telefone! - disse sua irmã.

- Diga que eu ligo depois! - dizendo isso se virou para Natsuki. - estou resolvendo algumas coisas... - disse sorrindo. Natsuki apenas retribuiu o sorriso, Shizuru se afastou e a guarda costas deu uma breve olhada para Shizuma que estava a olhando com uma expressão indescritível.


	6. Chapter 6

- Ara, eu acho que ele não queria morrer... - disse Shizuru a Natsuki, ambas estavam saindo do cinema que acabaram de ver um filme sobre samurais, após Shizuru ter quase implorado para Natsuki sair com ela, não via nada de mal ver um filme com a cantora, era apenas um programa amigável... Certo?

- Tem uma grande diferença... Entre querer morrer e ter medo de morrer... - disse a guarda costas saindo do cinema com Shizuru ao seu lado. A cantora segura o braço de Natsuki e esta deixa ser segurado.

- E porque ele não tinha medo de morrer? Ele era invencível? - pergunta Shizuru dando uma breve olhada em sua guarda costas.

- O que você acha?

- Eu só sei que ele venceu no final. -disse rindo Shizuru. Natsuki também riu com o comentário da cantora.

- Foi um bom filme... - disse ainda sorrindo Natsuki, há muito tempo não se divertia assim.

- É... Quantas vezes Natsuki viu esse filme?

- ham... - fez as contas mentalmente e disse. - 62 vezes.

- 62 vezes?- repetiu abismada Shizuru, Natsuki apenas riu.

- Eu já vi muitas vezes...

- Ara, estou vendo...

- Muitas vezes... - saíram caminhando até a um bar, chegaram lá se sentaram e pediram suas bebidas, Natsuki uma cerveja e Shizuru uma xícara de chá verde, a cantora estava encantada com o lugar, nunca tinha entrado em algo semelhante antes.

- Natsuki gosta desses bares?

- Gosto. - diz tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

- Ara... - Shizuru apóia o rosto em uma das mãos. - Natsuki se acha... Inatingível, né? - pergunta à cantora, Natsuki olha alguns segundos para seu copo que agora estava pela metade.

- Quando... Alguém arrisca sua vida... Para acabar com outra, nada pode atingi-lo. - disse olhando no fundo daqueles olhos vermelhos, a cantora sorriu, pegou a sua xícara de chá, antes de tomar um gole disse:

- Lindas palavras, Nat-su-ki. - e bebeu de seu chá. - Para que eu preciso de você? - perguntou colocando sua xícara em cima da mesa.

- Ele pode me matar primeiro. - disse Natsuki como se fosse algo comum. Shizuru olhou bem no fundo do mar verde a sua frente e perguntou:

- Natsuki, morreria por mim?

- É o meu trabalho. - disse sem cerimônia, Natsuki pensou que tinha visto decepção nos olhos carmesim a sua frente.

- Faria isso? - Natsuki toma mais um gole de sua cerveja e olha para seu copo e responde.

- Uhum. - disse balançando a cabeça afirmando.

- Por quê? - insiste a cantora. Natsuki a olha e diz:

- Eu... Não sei cantar. - disse secamente. Shizuru riu das palavras de sua guarda costas.

- Talvez seja glorioso salvar... A Rainha de Windbloolon... Mais qualquer um?

- Como você?

- É... Como eu.

-É... Condicionamento e disciplina.

- Eu não acredito em disciplina. Sei que na hora certa eu iria falhar.

- Isso acontece. - disse Natsuki terminando de beber seu copo de cerveja.

- Ara, não com você... - a cantora sorri maliciosamente. - Kuga, durona.

- Acontece sim.

- Natsuki já gostou de alguém? -essa pergunta pegou a guarda costas de guarda baixa.

- Como assim?

- Ara, de alguém... Natsuki é tão bonita eu aposto que existem rapazes que são louquinhos por você.

- Pode até ter, mas eu só quero distancia deles... Eu sou lésbica. - disse na lata Natsuki. Shizuru manteve seu rosto impassível, Natsuki pensou que ela iria gritar ou sei lá, o que todo mundo faz quando ela fala sua sexualidade, mas... Parece que não dessa vez. Natsuki pegou sua carteira que estava no seu bolso da calça a abriu, pegou uma foto e entregou para Shizuru dizendo: - Essa era Mai... Era minha melhor amiga... Companheira de trabalho... Mais acima de tudo, ela era a pessoa que eu mais amava. - disse olhando para carteira que estava em suas mãos. Shizuru olhou a foto nela estava uma moça com cabelos laranja olhos violetas e bustos porpocionais a seu corpo e do lado dela estava Natsuki uns anos mais jovem sorrindo alegremente enquanto a abraçava.

- Ara... É uma linda moça. - diz entregando novamente a foto. Natsuki da uma breve olhada para Mai que estava sorrindo, e sem perceber forma um sorriso triste em seu rosto.

- Ela se chamava Mai Tokiha, ela tinha a mesma idade que eu... Nós éramos amigas de infância mais com o tempo essa amizade se tornou algo maior... Seguimos carreiras iguais... E foi ai nosso erro... Estávamos em uma missão de Fuuka, era num iate... Ela levou um tiro e caiu no mar... Depois desse dia eu nunca mais a vi... Um ano... Já faz um ano que tentamos encontrar algum vestígio dela mais... Reviremos a costa de Tóquio toda... Nada foi encontrado... Alguns dizem que ela foi pega por um tubarão... Outros dizem que seu corpo ficou perdido em alto mar... Eu discordo com todos eles... Eu sinto que ela ainda está viva em algum lugar. - disse sorrindo Natsuki, a única coisa que a mantinha em pé para tentar encontrar Mai com vida era esperança.

- Ikezu, Natsuki, não era minha intenção deixar você triste...

- Não... Tudo bem. - disse Natsuki sorrindo, Shizuru ouve uma musica sendo tocada no bar era uma musica lenta:

"_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you_

_Every step of the way..."_

- Natsuki gostaria de dançar? - Shizuru levanta e estende a mão em direção a Natsuki. - vem? - a guarda costas achou impossível recusar aquela mão estendida e se deixou até a pista de dança, Shizuru colocou as mãos no pescoço de Natsuki que apoiou as suas na cintura da cantora, ambas sentiram um arrepio:

- Bem... - começou Natsuki no ouvido de Shizuru a musica estava alta. -Alyssa é uma criança incrível... - tentou puxar assunto.

- Sim, Alyssa é uma criança especial... Eu a amo muito. - disse ao ouvido de sua guarda costas.

- É... O pai dela deve ter orgulho dela... - disse com uma pontada de frustração em sua voz.

- Ara, sabe que eu não sei... Ela foi abandonada na porta da minha casa... Eu não sei quem são os pais dela... Eu nem sei se quero saber.

- Espera ai... - disse encarando Shizuru mais sem parar de dançar. - Você não é a mãe de sangue dela?

- Bem... Não, mais como mãe é quem cria... Ela é minha filha de alma, isso o sangue não consegue separar.

- Desculpa se eu te ofendi de alguma forma... - Falou ao ouvido de Shizuru. A cantora coloca sua cabeça no ombro de Natsuki ainda dançando diz:

- Não Natsuki, eu deveria ter te contado... E tem mais uma coisa...

- O que? - Shizuru aproxima mais sua boca da orelha de Natsuki quase a encostando e sussurra com a voz mais roca e sexy que a guarda costas já tinha ouvido:

- Eu também sou lésbica. - Natsuki engoliu em seco, nesse momento parou a musica e Natsuki tinha ficado em silêncio, saíram do bar sem dizer uma palavra, chegaram à Ducati e Shizuru quebrou o silêncio:

- Aonde Natsuki vai me levar? - pergunta se aproximando da moto.

- É uma surpresa. - disse entregando o capacete de reposição para Shizuru que o coloca, ela coloca o seu também, e Natsuki vai até sua casa, fazia tempo que não ia lá queria ver se estava tudo bem, assim também não deixa seu trabalho. Chegaram à frente da casa.

- É muito aconchegante. -disse Shizuru tirando o capacete.

- É minha. - disse tirando o seu também.

- Ara Natsuki não perde tempo... - disse com um sorriso malicioso e sorriu mais ainda quando Natsuki corou furiosamente.

- B-baka! Não é nada disso, eu só quero ver se está tudo ok. - Disse abrindo a casa e entrando seguida por Shizuru. - Aqui é muito calmo. - disse após ter entrado na residência. Ela repara que ha quadros de fotos aleatórias empilhadas em cima de uma mesa. - Natsuki gosta de fotografar?

- Eu acho que não vou ficar aqui muito tempo. - disse se aproximando da cantora. Shizuru olha algumas fotos penduradas de alguns casos que Natsuki tinha resolvido em Fuuka.

- Ara, Natsuki esteve no serviço secreto?Por que você saiu? - Natsuki senta no sofá e olha para Shizuru.

- Por causa de Mai... Eu não tinha mais condições de trabalhar lá... - Shizuru não disse nada apenas ficou olhando ao redor, ela viu uma katana pendurada na parede, ela pergunta para Natsuki se podia pega-la, a guarda costa apenas acena com a cabeça consentido, Shizuru pega a katana a tira da bainha a admira fascinada.

- Toma cuidado. - disse Natsuki a olhando, Shizuru olha para ela com um sorriso travesso, a cantora faz movimentos com a katana, Natsuki apenas observava, Shizuru olha para sua guarda costas e direciona a katana em seu peito:

- É difícil entender você Natsuki Kuga. - diz aproximando mais a katana em Natsuki, se olhando intensamente nos olhos. - Uma guarda costas não deve ter paz. - Natsuki se levanta devagar fazendo Shizuru recuar com a katana mais ainda direcionada no peito de Natsuki, esta se aproxima até a ponta da katana ter tocado sua pele levemente, sempre olhando nos olhos da cantora, ela pega o lenço roxo que Shizuru estava usando, o tira lentamente de seu pescoço, o estica nas mãos:

- Olha isso... - disse deixando o lenço cair de suas mãos e de partindo em dois sobre a lamina afiadíssima da katana, Natsuki pega o pulso de Shizuru, tirando a katana de distancia de seu peito, trazendo a cantora para mais perto, ambas aproximam seus rostos, fazendo sentirem suas respirações, Shizuru coloca os braços no pescoço de Natsuki trazendo seus rostos mais para perto até seus lábios se tocarem em um beijo sensual. Natsuki pega a cantora no colo e a carrega até sua cama.

/===============================================================================================/

Shizuru estava deitada com a cabeça no peito de Natsuki, e apenas um lençol as cobria, a guarda costas estava alisando o braço da cantora perdida em seus pensamentos:

- Eu nunca me senti tão segura... - diz Shizuru se aconchegando mais a Natsuki, a cantora olha para o rosto de sua guarda costas. - Ninguém conseguiria me matar.

- Agora mesmo não seria muito difícil... - falou Natsuki, Shizuru apenas sorriu e caiu num sono profundo.

Natsuki se levantou quando o sol já estava alto, tinha colocado sua roupa de trabalho, sentou na cama,deu uma breve olhada para Shizuru que estava dormindo,Natsuki ergueu sua perna direita e ajeitou seu sapato, até que a voz Kyoto-ben que ela tanto amava falou:

- O que Natsuki está fazendo? - perguntou sonolenta Shizuru esfregando seus olhos. Natsuki nada respondeu, continuou se arrumando. - Natsuki? - chamou mais uma vez a cantora com a voz suave.

- Eu não quero confundir o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Shizuru... - falou ainda se arrumando.

- Ara... Eu não estou confusa.

- Eu sou paga para protegê-la... É isso que eu faço. - disse sem olhar para a cantora.

- Eu... Fiz alguma coisa errada? - Shizuru perguntou fazendo beicinho, Natsuki a olha e diz:

- Não... Nada.

- O que é então? - Shizuru coloca um sorriso malicioso no rosto e puxando o lençol diz. - Natsuki quer que eu implore...

- Não. - disse com a voz fria Natsuki, se levantou da cama e caminhou até seu palitó. Shizuru senta na cama e diz irritada:

- O que ouve Natsuki?- A guarda costas colocando seu palitó diz.

- Eu quero ficar com minha cabeça ligada no trabalho que estou fazendo. - disse friamente.

- E Natsuki precisa de que para isso?Fazer um me sentir uma porcaria. - disse com irritação na sua voz.

- Não... Desculpe... Eu estou errada... - disse se virando para pegar sua arma.

- Não se desculpe... É só falar o que eu fiz...

- Você não fez nada. - disse Natsuki a olhando. - fui eu. - colocando sua arma no coldre de sua calça diz. - me envolvi com minha cliente.

- Sua... Cliente?- Shizuru esta muito irritada.

- É... Eu cometi um erro...

- Sua Cliente! - gritava Shizuru. - Natsuki está dizendo que não está mais atraída por sua cliente.

- Escuta Shizuru... Eu já disse porque eu não posso... Eu... Não posso protege - lá assim...

- Isso é o fim pra mim... - disse com uma expressão magoada no rosto. - É isso?

- É isso. - disse Natsuki se virando e saindo do quarto.

- Eu não acredito! - grita Shizuru fazendo Natsuki parar em seu caminho e olhando para ela.

- Pode viver com isso ou... Demitir-me.

- Mais não posso ir pra cama com você. - Natsuki apenas se virou e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

/==================================================================================================/

Natsuki estava com Alyssa na beira da piscina, a guarda costas estava tentando manter uma distancia considerável da mulher que queria lhe matar...

- Okasan, está brava com você, não está? - pergunta a menina olhando para Natsuki. - Ela disse que não entende que você a trata como uma porcaria... - disse a menina colocando o dedo em seu queixo pensando.

- Eu não gosto quando você fala assim, Alyssa. - disse Natsuki olhando para a criança. - Eu passei muito tempo tentando não reagir como as outras pessoas reagem. É o meu trabalho... Mais isso não funciona... - Natsuki estava arrumando o barco de Alyssa, colocando a ultima peça já consertada no brinquedo diz: - Não funciona mesmo...

- Eu... Não sei se eu entendo... - disse confusa a menina. Natsuki riu ainda mexendo no brinquedo diz:

- Eu sou velha em comparação a você... Eu também não entendo. - disse sorrindo para a menina. - to começando a achar... - entregando o brinquedo para a criança. - que nunca vou entender. - a criança o pega sorrindo, Natsuki ouve passos atrás delas e alguém jogando o jornal mais importante do Japão no chão, ao lado de Natsuki.

- "Os prêmios da academia" - Natsuki lia o jornal, ela se vira para ver quem o tinha jogado e se depara com Shizuma acompanhada de Kyo, seu cachorro.

- Achei que gostaria de saber. - disse sorrindo Shizuma. Natsuki pega o jornal do chão olhando quem estava na primeira pagina, Shizuru e mais quatro concorrentes ao Oscar de melhor atriz.

- Todo mundo está dizendo que vai ser ela. Mas é claro que você já sabia. - disse forçando um sorriso. Natsuki a olha e logo em seguida olha para Alyssa que estava brincado com Kyo.

- Kaniin na... Isso está fora de questão... Não é assunto meu. - disse saindo e chamando Kyo para ir com ela. Natsuki da mais uma olhada pra o jornal.

/=====================================================================================/

- "chega a Miami, Shizuru Fujino, umas das indicadas para Oscar de melhor atriz, ela fará dois consertos para pesquisa da AIDS no mais luxuoso hotel de Miami, o convite custa, nada menos do que 1.000$, ninguém pode negar que essa adorável mulher, valha cada centavo". - dizia o comercial na televisão sobre a chegada de Shizuru no pais, tinha se passado uma semana após o ocorrido, Natsuki e Shizuru não falaram mais sobre esse assunto, Shizuru fingia que Natsuki não existia e a guarda costas achou melhor assim,simplificaria mais o seu trabalho, mais... uma lacuna incomoda se formou em seu coração.

Natsuki tinha checado cada canto de onde Shizuru iria passar para ver se não tinha nada que ameaçasse a vida da diva, um forte esquema de segurança foi feito, e a guarda costa fez questão de checar cada detalhe. O ultimo local que Natsuki checou foi o palco onde Shizuru iria se apresentar:

- Que trabalho idiota é esse... - disse Natsuki ao chefe da segurança do hotel.

/==================================================================================================/

- Muito bem, estamos rodando! - disse o câmera de uma TV dos EUA,

- Atenção gente, é hora do show! - disse Tomoe. Natsuki pega ela pelo braço.

- Isso é realmente necessário? - Pergunta Natsuki a Tomoe que lhe sorri falsamente.

- É sim, vamos Shizuru-san? - Tomoe chamou Shizuru que estava ali também. Tomoe caminhou e abriu a grande porta de vidro que separava Shizuru dos jornalistas.

- Olha Natsuki, para de reclamar, que você é paga para isso. - disse com o tom arrogante e saiu da porta para os jornalistas. Natsuki ficou imóvel por um tempo.

- Miss Fujino, poderia nos dar alguns minutos? - pergunta um jornalista de uma TV local.

- É claro.

- Você está gostando da nossa cidade? - perguntou o jornalista, enquanto fazia a entrevista estava caminhando pelo pátio luxuoso do hotel.

- Ara, mais é claro que sim, - Natsuki a estava acompanhando de perto dispersando alguns fãs ali presentes com seu olhar gélido. - alias eu adoro Miami.

/================================================================================================-/

Shizuru estava deslumbrante, usava um vestido violeta, tomara que caia, e prendeu o cabelo deixando alguns fios soltos dando todos a visão de uma deusa, mais Natsuki via alem daquela forma perfeita, ela foi a única que viu seu sorriso verdadeiro, A guarda costas nessa ultima semana estava debatendo com seu coração tentando entender o que ela sentia sobre a sua protegida, sentia alguma coisa sim por Shizuru... Era um sentimento diferente do que sentiu por Mai, e chegou a conclusão que era Amor que sentia, Natsuki não poderia levar sua relação com a cantora ir mais longe, ela era sua cliente e ela ficava mais vulnerável quando estavam juntos. A guarda costas olhou a pessoa que se apoderou de seu coração começando a cantar, e começou seu Trabalho.

"Mayowanaide to ienakatta

Todokanai omoi mo aru

Samishisugiru egao ga yurete

Kizu wo nazotta lonely good-bye"

(Eu não podia dizer: "Não perca seu caminho."

E há sentimentos que não poderia alcançá-lo.

Livrar-se de que todos os sorrisos muito solitários,

E para que a solidão feri-lo, adeus.)

"Jounetsu sae itamu yo

Eien no no kakera oikakete

Kimi ga sora datta, yume datta

Moete tokeru hibi wo..."

(Mesmo paixão dói.

Perseguindo os fragmentos de eternidade,

Você foi meu céu, você foi meu sonho.

Vire os dias descongelado pela paixão...)

Natsuki estava em um canto observando as pessoas que assistiam fascinadas Shizuru cantar, a guarda costas ouvia sua deusa cantar, mais sem perder o foco, o suposto assassino de Shizuru poderia agir hoje a noite.

"Wasurenai omoide ni shite

Sono mune wo kazareba ii

Search for my life, mata itsuka aeru ne

Toumei na me wo aishiteta yo

Ima wa sorezore no michi, susumu "restarting""

(Em memórias inesquecíveis,

E enfeitá-las em seu peito.

Busca de minha vida, vamos nos encontrar novamente algum dia.

Eu adorei seus olhos claros.

Agora nós estamos em caminhos diferentes, tornando a nossa maneira de "Reiniciar")

Shizuru deu uma breve olhada para Natsuki enquanto cantava o refrão, os seus olhares se encontraram brevemente. Natsuki desviou o olhar e voltou sua atenção, com muito esforço para os convidados ali presentes, e assim o show continuou tranquilamente.

/===============================================================================================0/


	7. Chapter 7

Na festa depois do Show, apenas pessoas importantes puderam comparecer, alguns políticos e empresários importantes dos EUA, e algumas celebridades do estava dando uma geral no local quando uma voz familiar, mais a muito tempo não ouvia:

- Como vai Kuga. - Natsuki sorrindo e ambos apertando as mãos.

- Tudo bem, Akira. Já faz muito tempo. Está trabalhando? - perguntou Natsuki a sua Ex colega de Fuuka.

- Bom... Oficialmente não, mais o governador deve chegar mais tarde, eu resolvi dar uma checada. - disse pegando uma taça de champanhe com o garçom que estava passando. - tem alguém encima dele agora. - disse se curvando um pouco mais perto de Natsuki.

- Qual a idade dela?

- Talvez dezoito.

Nesse momento Natsuki ouve aplausos e veja Shizuru entrando no recinto sorrindo com seu sorriso fachada, agora estava com uma roupa usual mais não menos linda:

- Ookini, a todos, vocês foram perfeitos, - todos menos Natsuki riram do comentário de Shizuru. - eu quero que vocês se divirtam muito, e beber todo o licor que o anfitrião esta oferecendo, - disse com humor Shizuru. - Ookini.

- Deve ser melhor que proteger a Rainha. - disse Akira a Natsuki. - sem duvida ela canta muito bem. - Natsuki estava vendo Shizuru cumprimentando seus convidados. - Um prato cheio.

- É... - disse ainda olhando para Shizuru. - Não te vi mais depois do caso Kanzaki... - disse Akira tomando um gole de sua taça.

- É. - disse olhando para ele. Akira voltou sua atenção para Shizuru.

- Não foi sua culpa, Natsuki... - Akira disse, foi nesse caso que Mai foi baleada no Iate de Reito naquela noite a um ano atrás, Natsuki tinha ido descansar depois de um dia inteiro de ronda. - Você nem estava lá.- Elas vejam Shizuru vindo na direção delas e sorrindo Natsuki não recebeu nada desse sorriso ele foi direcionado a Akira.

- Eu quero beber... - disse sem perder Akira de vista lhe olhando com "fome",pediu para pega o copo de suco que estava na mão de sua guarda costas e bebe um longo gole. - Ara, suco de laranja... - disse entregando o copo para Natsuki, Akira apenas riu, a guarda costas estava incomodada com a intensidade do olhar de Shizuru para Akira:

- Quem é você? - pergunta sorrindo Shizuru.

- Akira Okuzaki. - disse sorrindo encantadoramente Akira. - me chame de Akira.

- Só se me chamar de Shizuru, A-ki-ra. - Natsuki estava lutando contra o ciúme que a estava corroendo. - Acho que já conhece minha guarda costas... - disse Shizuru colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Natsuki.

- Trabalhamos juntos.

- Ara interessante... - Natsuki estava incomodada com a situação. - e o que você faz agora?

- O mesmo que Kuga. - disse olhando pra Shizuru.

- Duas samurais... - disse Shizuru com um tom malicioso. - e, você esta aqui a trabalho?

- Agora não. - disse a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- Bom... - foi até Akira a pegou delicadamente no seu braço e disse olhando para Natsuki. - parece que eu sou a única pessoa aqui que não precisa de proteção. - disse saindo com Akira pelo salão, Natsuki estava lutando contra o ciúme e o impulso de ir até lá e tirar Shizuru dos braços de Akira e dizer tudo que está trancado no seu coração, mais não era tão simples, há muito tempo colocou o trabalho em primeiro lugar, até a frente de seu coração. Natsuki só pode observar Shizuru levar Akira para uma sala moreno alto se aproximou de Natsuki:

- Eu estive olhando para você a noite toda... - disse o homem para Natsuki.

- Então volte para lá e continua olhando... - disse com a voz mais gélida que conseguiria dizer se virou e saiu deixando o homem pasmo.

/=================================================================================================/

No pequeno quarto Shizuru e Akira estavam se beijando, Akira a conduziu até a cama ainda a beijando se separou para tomar um pouco de ar e por um momento Shizuru viu Natsuki em vez de Akira, os sentimentos pela sua guarda costas a estava deixando louca, a amava muito, não poderia se deitar com outra pessoa pensando em sua guarda costas.

- Não. - disse se levantando da cama. - Não quero.

- Ha... Quer sim. - disse deitando Shizuru na cama novamente.

- Não quero. - disse se levantando da cama novamente e indo em direção a porta a abrindo. - por favor, vá embora.

- Agora, não. - Akira ia fechando a porta.

- Tomoe! - chama Shizuru que viu Tomoe ali perto conversando com uma mulher. Esta ouviu a cantora a chamando. - A senhorita Okuzaki já está de saída. Tomoe vai em direção a elas. Akira da um sorriso e se despede com um beijo na bochecha de Shizuru.

- Boa noite, Shizuru. - e vai embora acompanhada de perto por Tomoe. Shizuru da uma olhada para o salão tentando achar sua guarda costas mais não estava mais lá, ela deu um suspiro e entrou no quarto novamente.

Natsuki estava na sacada do hotel olhando para o imenso mar a sua frente, pensando em Shizuru, o ciúme era uma coisa que não podia controlar, ela se sentiu seu coração mais vazio quando a cantora entrou naquele quarto com seu ex-colega, resolveu tentar não pensar mais e ir para seu quarto descansar.

/=================================================================================================/

Shizuru acordou na manhã seguinte com o barulho de um aspirador e pessoas limpando a sala que ontem a noite teve uma festa, a cantora estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável e olheiras em seus olhos, não consegui dormir a noite anterior, foi assombrada por certa guarda costas de cabelos azuis que não deixou dormir, usava óculos de sol para disfarçar, viu Natsuki tomando café na cozinha:

- Ara... Está olhando o que? - disse com raiva em sua voz, sentou em sua mesa. - nunca teve uma noite difícil? - Uma empregada serve uma xícara de chá. - Kuga, você é uma filha da... - parou antes de dizer uma besteira, Natsuki apenas observava sem emoções em sua face, mais não escondeu um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto. - E não fica rindo de mim, e não se atreva a querer me julgar! - disse erguendo o tom de voz, Natsuki não iria ficar calada, não dessa vez.

- Vê se da um tempo! - disse no mesmo volume de voz. - Eu não mandei você ir para cama com todo mundo do hotel.

- Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir isso não... - disse Shizuru levantando de sua cadeira e saindo.

/=================================================================================================/

- Ei! Calma Bubuzuke! - disse Haruka pegando no braço de Shizuru fazendo-a parar.

- Aquela guarda costas... Tira-me do serio... - disse irritada, Haruka larga o braço da cantora.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? - perguntou a Gerente, Shizuru a olha, suspira e sorrindo diz:

- Vamos até meu quarto. - Shizuru tinha a necessidade de desabafar, nem que seja com Haruka que era amiga de infância. A cantora chegou ao seu quarto acompanhada de Haruka, trancou a porta, e ambas sentaram na cama:

- O que está acontecendo, Shizuru? - começa Haruka.

- É Kuga que está me incomodando... - disse irritada a cantora.

- E porque você está irritada com ela?

- Por que... Porque ela me usou, e como se fosse um trapo velho me jogou fora. - disse se formando lagrimas em seus olhos. Haruka pega a mão de Shizuru e a olha ternamente em seus olhos.

- E você já se perguntou o que ela significa, ela é uma simples empregada, ou, é algo mais para você? - Shizuru baixa o olhar e diz:

- Eu... Eu só sei que, quando eu estou perto dela... Sinto que nada pode me machucar que eu posso conquistar o mundo se quisesse... Quando ela está perto de mim... Eu me sinto completa. - disse Shizuru deixando escapar uma lagrima. Haruka da um sorriso e diz:

- E sabe o que é isso?Amor. Você a ama.

- Eu sei... Mais... Ela não sente o mesmo.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Se ela me amasse, não tinha me usado do jeito que me usou... - disse enxugando a lagrima e endurecendo seu olhar. - Eu fui dela de corpo e alma naquela noite e ela simplesmente... - Shizuru fecha seu punho. - disse que foi um erro...

- Ela tem seus motivos Shizuru... Que só ela pode lhe dizer.

- Eu duvido muito... O seu coração é um bloco de gelo... - Haruka se levantou da cama se dirigindo a porta do quarto a abrindo mais antes de sair disse para Shizuru.

- Apenas a pessoa que ela ama, pode descongelar esse gelo... Quem sabe ele já esteja descongelando afinal... - Fechou a porta deixando uma Shizuru confusa em seu quarto.

/=================================================================================================/

- Encontraram vestígios na cola, Natsuki... - Nao estava falando com a guarda costas pelo telefone. - estamos perto... Vamos pegar esse cretino.

- Ta... Ta bom, não demora, Nao. - disse Natsuki do outro lado da linha.

- Natsuki... É uma boa grana, né? - Natsuki suspira e responde um pouco irritada.

- É... É sim. - e desliga o telefone.

Natsuki fazia sua ronda, foi ao quarto de Shizuru ver se estava tudo ok, estranhou que não tinha um guarda do lado de fora da porta do quarto, abriu a porta com seu cartão magnético, não encontrou Shizuru, só Haruka:

- Shizuru? - entrou chamando a cantora. - Onde ela está? - pergunta a Haruka.

- Eu não sei...

- Cadê Tomoe?

- Eu não sei... Pensei que estivesse com ela. - Natsuki vai até a parede que tinha um interfone, pegou o aparelho do gancho e discou um numero, esperou dois segundos para ser atendida:

- Aqui é Kuga, cadê o segurança da porta? - pergunta com leve irritação na voz. - A porta da suíte onde é que ele está? - aumenta um pouco a voz. Esperou a resposta do outro lado e disse. - manda ele pra cá, manda. - e desligou o telefone. - Ele não sabe... - disse a Haruka que agora estava preocupada. Natsuki ia correndo para a porta quando ela se abre e Shizuru entra por ela seguida por Tomoe. Ela passa por Natsuki com seu sorriso fachada sem dirigir uma palavra, ela vai até o sofá, e despeja suas sacolas de compras, avista Haruka:

- Olá, Haruka-san.

- Bubuzuke, onde estava? - Natsuki estava com cara de idiota, respirando fundo fecha a porta do quarto que estava aberta.

- Ara eu fui dar uma volta, fazer umas comprinhas...

- Você sabe que não deveria ter feito isso... - Natsuki estava caminhando em direção a cantora com o olhar duro.

- Haruka-san... Eu faço o que eu quero... Quando eu quero... - disse se servindo de uma xícara de chá. - alem disso... Estou cansada desse monte de babaca atrás de mim. - disse olhando para Natsuki e tomando um gole de seu chá. Natsuki manteve sua expressão neutra. - Sem querer te ofender, Tomoe-chan.

- Eu vou embora mais uma vez. - disse Natsuki e caminhou até a porta.

- Não esqueça uma coisa, Kuga... - disse irritada a cantora. - você trabalha aqui, e trabalha pra mim... - Natsuki em nenhum momento se virou ou parou seus passos.

- Shizuru! - disse Haruka fazendo a cantora parar. - Aonde você vai, Kuga? - pergunta tentando alcança a guarda costas.

- Checar os corredores como sempre... - disse abrindo a porta e a fechando logo em seguida.

- Alyssa-chan, ligou? - pergunta a cantora a sua gerente, Haruka solta um suspiro antes de responder.

- Não. - Abre a porta e sai a batendo logo atrás.

/==================================================================================================/

Natsuki estava bufando de raiva passava pelos corredores o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam, tentou encontrar alguma coisa que tirasse nem que seja por um momento aqueles olhos vermelhos de sua cabeça, estava caminhando pela cozinha do hotel quando em um canto avistou caixas de madeira, achou estranho que estava ali e chamou o responsável:

- Gomez! - chamou o responsável pela cozinha, vendo que não obteve resposta gritou. - Luiz Gomez! - Natsuki empurrou as caixas para o chão tentando aliviar um pouco a sua ira, adentrou mais na cozinha e encontrou o homem sentado em uma das caixas fumando um cigarro: - O que você está fazendo?

- Isso não é da sua conta! - disse o homem ríspido.

- Sai! - mandou Natsuki apontando o dedo para a saída, o homem levantou-se.

- Você, não vai falar comigo assim... - disse se aproximando da guarda costas, ele era alguns centímetros maior que Natsuki, nada que a intimidasse, alem do mais ela estava com raiva e iria descontar em alguém. Natsuki o golpeia no nariz, e depois no estomago fazendo o homem gemer de dor, Gomez com o rosto sangrando pega uma pedaço de madeira que estava perto e tenta acertar Natsuki que se esquiva, a guarda costas pega a cabeça do homem e com seu joelho o golpeia, e logo após da um pontapé no peito do sujeito que o faz cair de costas no chão, uma empregada que viu a confusão tenta deter Natsuki pegando em seu braço detendo seu próximo soco:

- Não! - a empregada grita. - Para! Para, não machuque meu marido... - disse indo ao pobre homem tonto no chão. Natsuki se deu conta do que fez, olhou ao redor e viu os empregados a olhando com medo, viu em uma das paredes a foto daquela que fez soltar toda sua ira encima do pobre homem e se desculpou:

- Desculpe... - disse saindo do local.

/==============================================================================================/

Shizuru estava se arrumando para o seu próximo conserto no hotel quando o telefone toca ao seu lado, ela o pega:

- Alo?

- Mamãe... - diz a voz grossa do outro lado.

- Alyssa? - pergunta confusa Shizuru, essa não era a voz de Arissa.

- Não, não... - Shizuru assustada desliga o telefone.

/=================================================================================================/

Natsuki entrou no quarto de Shizuru sem bater e encontrou Haruka:

- Kuga! - disse levantando de seu acento. - escute...

- Eu to fora, Suzushiro.

-O que? - pergunta confusa Haruka.

- Eu disse que estou fora... Vou ficar até nós voltarmos para Kyoto e é só. Procure alguém para me substituir,eu estou fora... - Natsuki só parou de caminhar quando Haruka com cara de confusa se atravessou em seu caminho:

- Mais ela recebeu, outro telefonema... - disse tentando convencer Natsuki a ficar.

- Não me interessa... - disse desviando seu caminho.

- Foi ele Kuga, o mesmo cara...

- Eu disse que não me interessa! - disse irritada a guarda costas.

- Natsuki, isso mexeu mesmo com ela... - Natsuki para e olha para Haruka. - ela pensou que fosse Alyssa no telefone... Eu sei que ela será razoável agora... Vamos! - Natsuki que estava caminhando para sacada para subitamente:

- Poupe o fôlego! - grita Natsuki. - eu não preciso convencer ninguém a salvar a sua própria vida, droga. - abre a porta da sacada. - me avise quando ela estiver pronta. - disse fechando a porta. Natsuki se escora no para peito da sacada pensando em sua vida até agora, tudo que passou as pessoas que protegeu nada comparado a proteger a cantora, ela era teimosa e irresponsável com sua própria segurança, mais mesmo assim, a guarda costas a amava, a sua ética profissional não permitia se envolver mais do que já está envolvida com sua cliente, então para o bem de ambas decidiu se afastar de tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não viu Shizuru atrás dela a observando, só apos de um bom tempo a notou, se virou para a cantora, mais antes colocou sua expressão neutra de sempre, deu uma breve olhada e voltou sua atenção para o mar a sua frente:

- Kuga, nada que aconteceu entre nós importa... - disse friamente Shizuru. - agora eu entendo. - Natsuki fica em silencio. - E você tem que acreditar em mim, porque eu não vou implorar... Não foi o que ele disse... Foi como ele disse... - Natsuki olha para a cantora novamente que estava com uma expressão no rosto que não soube identificar. - Natsuki, eu preciso de você, eu estou com medo... Eu odeio esse meu medo... - Natsuki ainda só ouvia. - por favor, proteja a mim e Alyssa, por favor... Se alguma coisa acontecer, com ela, Natsuki... - finalmente a guarda costas fala.

- Eu não posso... Eu não posso protegê-la assim... Isso... Isso é impossível... Está tudo a favor dele...

- Eu vou fazer tudo que você disser... - Shizuru falou com a voz mais doce que pode. Natsuki soltou uma risada sem graça.

- Eu quero te tirar daqui por uns tempos... - disse Natsuki ainda olhando para o mar.

- Está bem, eu posso ir... - Natsuki se vira para a cantora e dizendo com expressão séria.

- Isso significa cancelar todos os shows... - Shizuru respira fundo.

- Está bem... Eu cancelo...

- Sem Tomoe... - Shizuru apenas acena com a cabeça.

- Você vai dar férias para Suzushiro e Kikukawa.

- Ta... Ta bom... - disse baixando a cabeça.

- Se você não me obedecer dessa vez, eu juro que eu mesmo mato você.

/================================================================================================/


	8. Chapter 8

Foram horas de viagem até chegarem ao seu destino, voltaram para o Japão, estavam mais precisamente perto das montanhas bem distante das grandes cidades do Japão, estava no inverno então as montanhas estavam com uma grossa camada de gelo deixando o lugar mais belo, Natsuki levou Shizuru, Shizuma, Alyssa e Ishigami que trouxe o carro, para uma casa a beira de um imenso lago semi congelado, Natsuki foi recepcionada por um senhor em seus 45 anos cabelos azuis e olhos verdes, era o pai de Natsuki. A guarda costas desceu do carro e caminhou até o homem que estava sorrindo para ela, apertaram as mãos:

- O lago está baixo... - disse Natsuki.

- Subirá quando degelar... - Lembranças invadiram a mente de Natsuki de sua infância, após sua mãe ter morrido em um acidente, viveu sozinha com seu pai desde seus 7 anos, lembrou das pescarias que fazia com Sr. Kuga naquele lago. - Estão todos com problemas? - pergunta Kuga olhando para os convidados.

- Não, apenas uma. - disse Natsuki sorrindo

/=================================================================================================/

- Ele gostou de você... - disse o Sr. Kuga vendo Alyssa segurando seu pequeno cachorro, eles estava no interior da casa.

- Ara, é isso ai que vai proteger a gente? - pergunta Shizuru olhando para Natsuki, Shizuma solta uma risada.

- É. - disse Natsuki. - é sim, ele foi treinado para latir. - disse com um sorriso no rosto, se agachou e chamou o pequeno cão. - vem cá, Duran. - e o cão foi alegremente até seu dono.

- Que maravilhoso tudo que precisamos. - disse sarcasticamente Shizuru. Natsuki pega Duran no colo.

- Bem... Eu não gosto de cachorro grande... Eles mordem qualquer um... - Natsuki alisa seu amigo.

- E esse sabe quem morde? - perguntou Shizuru sorrindo.

- Sabe... Esse sabe sim, quer ver só... - Natsuki empurra o cão em direção a Shizuru fingindo um rosnado. Shizuru leva um susto, mais ambas riem da situação.

O estava picando cebolas na cozinha e Shizuru estava escorada no balcão tomando seu chá quente.

- Com licença... - disse pegando um recipiente que estava atrás de Shizuru. - Saeko sempre manteve esse lugar organizado do jeito que ela queria... Diz colocando o recipiente no balcão. - era mãe de Natsuki. - disse para a cantora.

- Puxa Alyssa... - disse uma voz La fora, Sr. Kuga e Shizuru viram da janela Natsuki e Alyssa em um barco, a menina estava tentando ligar o motor.

- Alyssa não sabe nadar direito... - disse preocupada Shizuru.

- Então é melhor ela ficar no barco... - disse Sr. Kuga rindo. - Natsuki disse que você é cantora... - disse Sr Kuga voltando ao seu trabalho, Shizuru voltou à atenção para o mais velho, acenando a cabeça.

- É, sou sim... - disse sorrindo.

- Bom... Nós não sabemos dessas coisas aqui, desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Você deve fazer muito sucesso para precisar de Natsuki. - Shizuru mudou de assunto.

- Tão calmo aqui...

- Natsuki passou seis meses aqui depois do caso Kanzaki...

- Que caso Kanzaki? - Shizuru não sabia.

- Natsuki não estava lá, quando Kanzaki foi atingido, e, quando sua namorada foi morta... Foi no mesmo turno... Era o turno de Mai... Elas tinham trocado de turno na ultima hora... Ela nunca se perdoou por isso. - Shizuru ficou séria e descobriu mais um pedacinho da vida de Natsuki.

/=================================================================================================/

O jantar estava fluindo bem exceto para Natsuki, seu pai estava falando dela para Shizuru, e isso a estava deixando em pânico:

- Eu nunca precisei bater nela, até hoje... - disse o Sr, Kuga. - então aconteceu quando ela atinha 10 anos de idade... E veio até a mim e começou a reclamar... - Natsuki começou a resmungar, Shizuru apenas olhou para sua guarda costas que estava sentada ao seu lado. Natsuki se levanta.

- Pai, eu vou falar daquela vez que tirou a roupa no tribunal...

- O que! - disse Shizuru e Shizuma em uníssono. Natsuki caminhou até a cozinha e colocando seu prato na pia.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter feito aquilo. - disse o Kuga mais velho sorrindo, Natsuki sorri também. - Ela começou a jogar futebol no ataque quando tinha 10 anos... - dizia as duas mulheres que estava ouvindo atentamente. - um dia veio até a mim, e disse que estava com medo de apanhar... Acho que foi minha culpa... "como pode ser se você nunca me bateu..." dizia ela... Ela superou isso... E se tornou uma grande jogadora... - Shizuru olha para Natsuki que estava olhando intensamente através da janela vendo a neve cair la fora, Shizuru a olha intensamente e Shizuma percebe esse olhar - Ela sempre foi assim... Ela não agüentava sentir medo... Se alguma coisa a assustava... Ela continuava até perder o medo... A mãe dela também era assim... - Natsuki sai da janela e volta a sentar ao lado de Shizuru agora com um copo de conhaque na mão.

- Você tem uma bela família. - disse Shizuma.

- Eu vou contar quando você tinha treze anos e descobriu que gostava de garotas pela primeira vez...

- Conta, conta... - dizia as duas mulheres, Natsuki com o rosto corado saiu da sala antes de se constranger mais, pode ouvir gargalhadas atrás dela.

/==============================================================================================/

Todos após o jantar estavam na sala de estar, o Kuga mais velho assoprou tirando a poeira de um antigo tabuleiro de Shouji (Xadrez Japonês).

- Vamos Natsuki, você pode correr mais não se esconder... - Natsuki sorri e senta de frente para seu pai:

- Ta bom.

- É sua vez... - disse o mais velho, Natsuki confusa pergunta.

- Minha vez?

- Sim na ultima vez que jogamos, eu comi a sua torre com meu bispo bem aqui... - disse Kuga apontado o local. Natsuki fica alguns segundos pensando, os demais esperando.

- Ta bom. - acenando a cabeça.

- Há quanto tempo estão jogando? - pergunta estava concentrada na próxima jogada.

- Há, Três anos... - disse a guarda costas se tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

- O primeiro ano ela me colocou pra correr... - disse o mais velho olhando para o mais novo dos Kuga.

- O que eu faço? - Pergunta Natsuki olhando para Alyssa, a menina pensa um pouco antes de dizer:

- Cavalo na quarta. - Natsuki olha para a menina, não leva a sério sua sugestão, ela olha brevemente pra seu pai.

- Menina da cidade... - e coloca sua mão no queixo pensativa. Ela se aproxima do tabuleiro pensando que a sugestão da menina era boa, dá uma breve olhada para a criança e esta a olha de volta com um sorriso vitorioso, então a guarda costas coloca seu cavalo na quarta casa, assim derrubando o bispo de seu pai que a olha incrédulo.

- Alyssa-chan, venha aqui senta comigo... -disse fazendo gesto para a criança sentar ao seu lado, Natsuki riu de seu pai, e todos que estava ali seguiram seu riso.

- Olha pra mim chega, eu estou cansada... - disse Shizuru visivelmente exausta. Natsuki levanta de seu acento e mostra o quarto aonde Shizuru iria dormir, subiram as escadas sendo escoltadas por Duran.

- Espera ai Duran... - disse ao cão que parou no corredor após ouvir a voz de sua dona. - é ai... - pararam em frente a uma porta, Natsuki a abriu e esperou Shizuru entrar.

- Boa noite... - disse Natsuki para a cantora, Shizuru coloca a mão no ombro de Natsuki e caminha para o quarto.

- Boa noite. - Shizuru olha para o cão. - Boa noite Duran... - entra no quarto... É bom ver você sorrindo... - disse a Natsuki que corou. - adoro quando você cora... - disse sorrindo Shizuru.

- Baka... - Natsuki ainda sorrindo fecha a porta, mas antes de ir para sala ele manda Duran guardar a porta de Shizuru o cão a obedece.

/==============================================================================================/

Natsuki estava apagando as luzes e checando as portas se estão bem trancadas e percebe a presença de alguém na escuridão, ela se volta lentamente para o lado e vê Shizuma encostada na parede a olhando intensamente:

- Natsuki é bem detalhista... - dizia a Fujino mais velha. Natsuki caminha para o outro lado e é seguida por Shizuma.

- O que está acontecendo ente você e Shizuru? - Natsuki nada responde e continua caminhando desligando as luzes da casa. - Uma hora ela está te abraçando e depois ela está te odiando... Eu nem sei o que está acontecendo por aqui... - diz olhando para a guarda costas.

- Você segue os movimentos tão de perto... - disse Natsuki checado outra porta.

- É a minha vida... - disse com um sorriso forçado.

- Não, não é... - disse caminhando a uma janela e verificando se estava trancada.

- Deve achar a minha vida meio doentia, né? - pergunta Shizuma olhando para Natsuki.

- Não...

- Pois devia... Eu acho.

- Por que não muda tudo, Shizuma? - disse Natsuki caminhando a outro cômodo da a acompanhou.

- Acha que é fácil? - disse se aproximando de Natsuki e lhe dando um beijo na boca que não foi correspondido.

- Você é maravilhosa...

- Mais Natsuki não me quer. Eu estou surpresa... Detalhista como você é... Rejeitar uma irmã quando pode ter as duas...

- Ninguém é perfeito... - se esquivou de Shizuma mais foi parada.

- Mais para sua Chefe não disse não. - Shizuma saiu deixando Natsuki no mesmo lugar.

/==================================================================================================/

Amanheceu, mais um dia gelado, Natsuki e seu pai estavam caminhando na neve perto do lago, Natsuki segurava um graveto:

- Pegadas de Alce? - pergunta apontando o graveto para marcas no gelo.

- Não.

- De veado? - tentou mais uma vez Natsuki.

- Sim.

- Deve ser grande... - eles ouviram uma voz cantando não muito longe de onde eles estavam Natsuki olha pra onde a voz estava vindo e vê Shizuma.

- É a primeira vez que escuto musica de igreja no meio da semana... - disse Sr Kuga rindo. Natsuki apenas sorri, os dois caminharam para a casa, Natsuki pode ver Shizuru se aproximando de sua irmã e cantando junto com ela um pedaço da musica, pararam quando Natsuki e seu pai chegaram perto, a guarda costas olha para o chão e percebe pegadas, que não era deles, vinha da floresta e direcionava para o pequeno porto onde estava a lancha:

- Cadê, Alyssa? - pergunta Natsuki tentando encontrar a criança com os olhos. Ela ouve um barulho de motor e o pequeno barco saindo com a criança dirigindo, Natsuki entra em pânico:

- Alyssa! - Grita Natsuki, Shizuru e sua irmã também quitam pela criança. Natsuki corre o mais rápido possível tentando alcançar o barco. - Alyssa!Não! - Natsuki corre ao longo do porto pega um impulso pula pegando a criança e se jogando na água gelada, o barco andava sozinho , Natsuki ia nadando com Alyssa até o porto onde Shizuru e seu pai ajudaram Alyssa e ela a sair da água.

- Alyssa!Você está bem? - Shizuru preocupada coloca uma manta encima de sua filha. - O que deu em você? - gritava Shizuru brava. - Ta maluca... - Natsuki estava tentando recuperar o fôlego e tentando se esquentar de alguma forma. - olha o que você podia ter feito... Ela não sabe nadar! - Natsuki só pode dizer.

- Desculpe... Eu me descuidei... - o barco para no meio do lago, Ishigami que estava ali também:

- Como pegaremos o barco? - CABUM... E o barco explodiu em vários pedacinhos, Shizuru grita de susto e horror pensando se demorassem mais uns segundos Alyssa poderia ter morrido.

/-=================================================================================================/

Agora que sabiam que o assassino de Shizuru estava por perto, ali não era mais seguro, estavam arrumando suas coisas para sair o mais rápido dali.

- Arruma de qualquer jeito... - dizia Shizuru a Shizuma.

- Calma... - disse colocando as roupas na mala

-Alguém cortou a linha telefônica... - dizia Sr. Kuga a Natsuki. - pode ser a qualquer ponto daqui até a cidade...

- Os dois carros não pegam... Eu não entendo como isso foi acontecer... - disse se dirigindo com seu pai para dentro. - Ishigami!

- Quem sabia que estavam aqui? - pergunta o Kuga mais velho.

- Não sei... Esse lugar não tem nada a ver com ela... - disse olhando em volta.

- Talvez tenha ver com você... - disse o Kuga olhando preocupado para sua filha. - e nós não podemos sair daqui a pé com eles...

- É eu sei... Vamos passar a noite aqui e de manha a gente vai embora.

/===================================================================================================-/


	9. Chapter 9

Anoiteceu e Natsuki não poderia se descuidar nem por um segundo, a casa de seu pai estava sem energia elétrica, o que dificultou muito o seu trabalho, estavam quase todos reunidos em um cômodo só, torcendo para que o dia amanhecesse logo, a guarda costas estava sentada em uma poltrona tomando café, atenta a qualquer ruído, ouviu alguma coisa, colocou sua xícara de café na mesa próxima e pegando sua Desert Egle foi até a origem do barulho, caminhou e avistou Shizuma em uma sala próxima sozinha chorando, Natsuki foi até ela, mais antes guardou sua arma no coldre da calça:

- Eu fui uma idiota ontem... - disse com o rosto encharcado de lagrimas Shizuma, ela tomou mais um gole do conteúdo de seu copo, que Natsuki presumiu que fosse Wisk. - O que acha que aconteceu hoje? - disse olhando para Natsuki.

- Acho que não a nenhum maníaco... - disse andando pelo cômodo. - ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo... - disse sem olhá-la, Shizuma suspira e fala:

- Você acertou, ele sabe... - Natsuki a olha com certo espanto.

- Me fale sobre ele... - foi em direção a Shizuma. - quem é ele, Shizuma?

- Ele quase matou Alyssa... - disse se desesperando a Fujino mais velha.

- Como vamos pará-lo?

- Ele quase matou a menina... - disse em prantos Shizuma.

- Quem é ele?Quem é?

- Eu não sei! - grita Shizuma.

- Pode o fazer parar? - pergunta Natsuki. Shizuma a olha.

- Ele nem sabe quem contratou ele... - Shizuma da um sorriso sem graça. - eu não sei quem é... - e toma mais um gole de seu Wisk. - E ele não sabe quem eu sou... - Natsuki tira o copo das mãos da Fujino.

- Para. - coloca o copo na mesa longe de Fujino. - como é que você fez?

- Eu...

- Como? - exigiu Natsuki com o tom de voz um pouco alto.

- Eu... Fui a um bar em Tóquio... Eu perguntei por lá... E tinha aquele homem...

- Nome?Me diz o nome? - disse sacudindo Shizuma pelos ombros.

- Yamada... Ele arranjou tudo...

- Você pagou a ele?

- Paguei... E muito até que terminasse o serviço...

- E ele vai continuar até matá-la?

- Vai.

- Qual é o nome do bar? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Eu não tenho certeza... - Shizuma fala mais alto. - Eu estava bêbada! - diz começando a chorar novamente.

- Ok... Tudo bem... E as cartas?

- As cartas chegaram antes... Eu não sei quem mandou as cartas! - disse entre soluços Shizuma. - eles liam meus pensamentos... Era o que eu pensava "eu a odeio"... Mais nunca machucaria Alyssa...

- Eu sei... - Natsuki coloca a mão no ombro da mulher.

- Eu nunca machucaria a menina... Tem que parar isso... - pediu Shizuma.

- Nós vamos... Você e eu... Nós vamos... - dizia Natsuki tranqüilizando Shizuma.

- Ta bom...- Natsuki ia saindo pela porta mais é impedida por uma mão que segura seu braço. - Natsuki... Você não quer nem saber por quê? - Natsuki a olha e diz:

- Você já me disse... "ela tem tudo" - Shizuma apenas baixa o olhar e solta o braço de Natsuki, ela tinha deixado Duran cuidando do quarto de Shizuru, o cão rosna chamando a atenção da guarda costas.

- E se não conseguimos achá-la...

- Shiiiiiiii... - pede Natsuki a Shizuma que para de falar, a guarda costas, com todos seus sentidos aguçados, tira sua arma do coldre a engatilha: - Fique quieta e não se mecha... - pede em voz baixa Natsuki a Shizuma que apenas acenou a cabeça, a guarda costas foi o mais rápido possível até o cão para ver o que estava acontecendo, Natsuki caminhou até a porta do quarto com a arma em punho sempre alerta a qualquer ruído, o cão ainda rosnava o que significava que era um mal sinal, caminhou até a porta a empurrando com força e mirando sua arma para dentro, Shizuru levou um susto e Alyssa que estava dormindo com ela também, Natsuki ouve passos no corredor, a adrenalina subindo em suas veias, apontou a arma aonde tinha ouvido os passos, só não atirou porque tinha identificado quem era, seu pai empunhava uma arma também:

- Sou eu! - gritava o mais velho.

- Pai!

- O que está acontecendo? - pergunta Shizuru em pânico.

- Fica com Shizuru! - disse Natsuki a seu pai.

- Cadê Shizuma? - grita de dentro do quarto Shizuru, Natsuki foi o mais rápido possível até onde a Fujino mais velha estava. Shizuma estava nervosa ouve passos no corredor e vai verificar quem era... E se depara com uma pessoa encapuzada, toda de preto , caminhando em sua direção.

- Para! Foi eu quem mandou você... - Sua voz foi silenciada com um tiro certeiro em seu coração, Natsuki ouviu o tiro e correu até o local, Com muita cautela e empunhando mais firmemente sua arma, tinha dificuldades de enxergar direito com pouca luz, apenas o brilho da lua que entrava pelas janelas, Avistou o corpo de Shizuma caído no chão, antes de se aproximar deu uma geral no local, apontado sua arma,vendo que estava tudo ok, se aproximou do corpo, colocou dois dedos no pescoço de Shizuma tentando sentir algum fio de vida ainda na mulher, mas... Já era tarde ele estava morta.

- Pai! - grita Natsuki.

-Estamos bem... - diz o homem, Natsuki ouve barulhos vindos do lado de fora e veja alguém correndo na neve, ela corre o mais rápido possível tentando achar uma saída, como não achou aberta, pulou na janela da cozinha a abrindo instantaneamente, pulou, rolou no chão, apontado a arma para todos os lugares... Ela ouve alguém correndo para a floresta ali próxima e segue o barulho dos passos, ainda pode ver a figura toda de preto correndo em sua frente, não poderia atirar... Tinha muitas arvores bloqueando sua visão... Alem de estar escuro também... Então resolveu usar seu sentido mais aguçado, a audição, se ajoelhou na neve e se concentrou, ouviu um ruído de um galho se quebrando, habilmente mirou sua arma onde estava localizado o ruído e atirou, ela acertou uma arvore próxima ao individuo que saiu correndo assustado, ele pisa em outro galho e Natsuki ouve e mira atirando em outra arvore próxima a ele, avistou o vulto preto correndo mais para dentro da floresta o segue, só pode ver um carro saindo em alta velocidade, à guarda costas atirou no veiculo tentando fazê-lo parar, mais sem sucesso, perdeu o veiculo de vista quando sumiu na estrada.

/==================================================================================================/

- Não faz sentido, Natsuki... Nós já o pegamos... - dizia Nao a Natsuki, a guarda costas tinha ido até a um orelhão perto da cidade pedir ajuda, aproveitou e ligou para Nao lhe dando um pequeno relatório dos acontecimentos recentes.

- Como assim?Como é que é?Pegou?Pegou aonde? - dizia confusa.

- Aqui ontem à noite em Tóquio... - dizia Nao. - devia ter visto o armário dele... é obcecado por ela...

- Tem certeza que é ele?

- Os peritos disseram que a identificação é 100% positiva. Ele tem um Toyota preto. Takeda está com ele agora.

- Seja lá quem for não foi ele quem esteve aqui ontem à noite... Ele era... Ele era um profissional.

- Que loucura... o que quer fazer Natsuki? - Natsuki pensa antes de dizer:

- Quanto tempo pode mantê-lo ai?

- Tecnicamente... Em caso de suspeita de assassinato... 48 horas no Maximo, sabe como é...

- É... Eu sei... - disse desligando o telefone.

/==============================================================================================/

-" Hoje, um forte esquema de segurança cerca o Funeral da irmã mais velha de Shizuru Fujino, Shizuma Fujino, em morta com um tiro em uma cabana perto de um lago por um intruso desconhecido. O porta voz da atriz disse que ela está muito abatida com a tragédia e acrescentou que isso naturalmente, ofusca o brilho da cerimônia de premiação. Não se sabe se Shizuru Fujino estará presente ao Oscar.A policia está a procura do assassino." - dizia um locutor de uma radio local.

/===============================================================================================-

Shizuru estava visivelmente abatida com a morte de sua irmã, poucos sabem, mais, Shizuma era como uma mãe para Shizuru, desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião, sua irmã sempre cuidou dela, a cantora estava sentada em uns dos degraus da grande escadaria de sua casa, agora aquela casa se tornou mais vazia sem Shizuma.

/===================================================================================================/

Natsuki estava no seu quarto na casa, pegou um copo de Suco de laranja pela metade, e preencheu a outra metade do copo com vodka, não se perdoava pelo ocorrido, mais uma vez deixou uma pessoa morrer, mais uma vez uma vida se perdeu por sua culpa... Tomou sua mistura de vodka com suco, pensando nisso, ela ouve pequenos passos atrás dela e não precisou pensar muito para saber que era:

- Você está bem, Natsuki-san? - pergunta a menina preocupada.

- É, Alyssa, eu estou bem... - disse meio grogue, por culpa do álcool. - e você com é que está?

- Eu não consegui dormir... - disse a menina forçando um sorriso. - eu estava com muito medo... Só pensando naquilo... Você sente medo? - pergunta inocentemente a criança. Natsuki força um sorriso e diz:

- Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa... - disse olhando para a criança. - é assim que sabemos o quanto nos importamos com as coisas... - Natsuki baixa a cabeça. -... Quando temos medo de perdê-las...

- Do que você tem medo?

- Eu acho que você devia tentar dormir de novo, ta bom?

- É da pessoa que matou a tia Shizuma?Você está com medo dela? - Natsuki balança a cabeça de diz num sussurro.

- Não...

- Então do que? - insiste a criança.

- Eu estou... Eu estou com medo de... De não estar lá... - Natsuki se escora na poltrona e respira profundamente, olhando para a criança diz: - está tarde, você quer que eu vá com você até o quarto?

- Não... -disse a criança e saiu do cômodo.

/================================================================================================/

No dia seguinte Alyssa estava brincando na piscina com algumas amigas, era a forma que Shizuru encontrou para tentar fazer a criança esquecer, pelo menos por um momento, tudo o que tinha acontecido, a cantora estava sentada em uma cadeira na beira da piscina com o semblante sofrido mais foi ocultado pelos os óculos de sol, Natsuki a estava olhando através de seus óculos, Shizuru, a guarda costas estava sentada do outro lado da piscina, Natsuki não gostava de ver o amor de sua vida sofrendo desse jeito, mas, ela entendia sua dor...

/=================================================================================================/

Anoiteceu novamente, Natsuki estava no jardim sentada pensando e repensando tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde quando botou seus olhos na cantora, a noite que nunca irá esquecer que passou com ela até os acontecimentos recentes ocorridos, tinha falhado novamente e não se perdoava por tirada de seus pensamentos por alguém se aproximando atrás dela, não precisou se virar para saber quem era:

- Posso... Sentar-me? - pergunta a Kyoto-ben, Natsuki balançou a cabeça.

- Não... - sussurrou sem olhá-la, Shizuru desconheceu a resposta de sua guarda costas e se sentou ao seu lado na grama, Shizuru solta um suspiro longo:

- Ainda não acabou, né? - perguntou Shizuru a olhando. Natsuki ainda não conseguia olhá-la, apenas acenou com a cabeça levemente, negando. - Ele ainda vai voltar... - Natsuki a olha brevemente.

- É possível...

- No dia do Oscar... - Natsuki acenou a cabeça afirmando.

- Talvez...

- Quando eu voltei da turnê que fiz na América... Eu apostei com cada um dos meus amigos, que eu ganharia o Oscar... Da para entender como vai ser importante que eu esteja lá quando eu ganhar... Se todos pagarem a aposta... - Shizuru sorri timidamente. - vou conseguir um bom dinheiro. - Natsuki riu do comentário.

- Eu não sei Shizuru... Eu acho que é muito perigoso... - Natsuki que estava sentada na grama deita se apoiando em um dos braços.

- Eu não teria chegado lá, se eu não estivesse me esforçado muito... - Shizuru a olha nos olhos. - Você, Natsuki Kuga, vivendo sempre no limite, Natsuki já fez alguma coisa na sua vida que não fizesse muito sentido? - perguntou a cantora, Natsuki que estava com a cabeça baixa a olha. - A não ser por aquele sentimento, que tem dentro de você... - Natsuki acena levemente a cabeça. - Eu sei que fez... Ninguém é bom no que faz sem isso... E eu sei que você é boa... - Shizuru fica na mesma posição que Natsuki ficando de frente para sua guarda costas, seus corpos ficaram tão próximos que sentiam o calor um do outro. - Olha... Eu não sei por que está acontecendo isso comigo... Mais eu sei que não é culpa sua. E espero que esteja me escutando... Porque é meu jeito de me desculpar... - Natsuki a olha nos olhos. - então... Eu não vou me preocupar com tudo... Eu... Eu tenho Natsuki para me proteger, certo?

- Está certo. - disse a guarda costas, Natsuki coloca a mão no rosto de Shizuru a trazendo mais para perto do seu rosto antes de seus lábios se unirem. - Está certo... - diz fechando a distancia entre elas.

/====================================================================================================/

Pela primeira vez na história do Oscar, a festa de premiação seria em Tóquio, uma multidão se aglomerou tentando ver seus artistas favoritos passar pelo tapete vermelho e uma das candidatas a melhor atriz esse ano era Shizuru que chegou em sua limusine, ouve uma série de gritos e aplausos de seus fãs, no interior da limusine Natsuki estava tensa, tinha certeza que o assassino agiria hoje a noite:

- Tomoe, você sabe o plano, né? - diz Haruka a Tomoe que estava ali. Natsuki fala antes:

- Tomoe sabe o que está fazendo... - disse a Haruka Natsuki.

- Eu só queria que vocês relaxassem... - disse Shizuru no bando de traz da limusine. - não vai acontecer nada de ruim la dentro, ta bom? - disse tentando tranqüilizá-las. - A não ser que eu não ganhe o Oscar... - disse com um sorriso a diva. - Chega, cansei de me preocupar... Quando chega a hora, é à hora. Né, Natsuki? - disse olhando para sua guarda costas que esta olhando para frente, não se preocupou em responder, Shizuru sabia muito bem a resposta.

- "esse pode ser um grande momento... quem é... isso! uma das mais fortes candidatas ao Oscar de melhor atriz... Shizuru... Shizuru Fujino... - Dizia o locutor da festa, Natsuki abriu a porta para Shizuru sair seguida por Haruka, a cantora acenava para seus fãs enlouquecidos, o locutor chegou mais perto da cantora. - Shizuru Fujino, como vai você? - pergunta alegremente o locutor.

- Ara eu estou ótima e você? - diz dando um sorriso.

- Muito bem... Você está linda hoje...

- Ookini. - disse a cantora, Natsuki estava olhando atentamente em volta tentando achar o assassino poderia ser qualquer um.

- Você é a rainha da noite... O que você acha de ser a rainha dessa noite?

- Ara, espero ser realmente a rainha desta noite...

- Maravilha Miss Fujino... Boa sorte... Obrigado. - Shizuru foi para dentro do salão acompanhada de Natsuki de perto.

/===============================================================================================/

Nos bastidores Shizuru estava esperando os resultados do Oscar, quando o organizador do evento vai até ela:

- Miss Fujino... Você está linda... Eu só vou dizer o que você tem a fazer...

- Ara, pode falar...

- Tudo bem... Agora é de melhor som... Depois é outra musica e ai você entra... Precisamente as 08h07min... Tome seu texto... - disse o homem entregando uma folha de papel. - Nós torcemos que de tudo certo... - disse o homem sorrindo e saindo.

- Ookini.

/=============================================================================================/


	10. Chapter 10

-Tomoe. - chama Natsuki a chefe de segurança de Shizuru, ela vai até Natsuki. - eu vou dar uma volta por ai e depois eu volto pra cá... - Tomoe apenas acenou com a cabeça e Natsuki saiu alguma coisa a estava incomodando. Natsuki caminhou pelos bastidores, até que foi surpreendida por uma pessoa:

- Okuzaki? - diz surpreendida Natsuki, Akira Okuzaki com um sorriso.

- Como vai Kuga? - disse apertando a mão de sua a Ex-colega.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Trabalhando...

- Quem? - pergunta Natsuki, Akira olha para o monitor que estava atrás de si e diz:

- Ele... - diz para o homem que estava apresentando a festa. - pouco tempo mais... Lucrativo. - Natsuki não tinha engolido essa mais deixou suas suspeitas para ela mesma por enquanto. - olha Kuga... Desculpe sobre Miami... - Natsuki o olha. A atenção da guarda costas foi direcionada para o monitor a sua frente onde uma mulher estava fazendo sua entrada no palco cantando uns dos sucessos de Shizuru. - bom, tenho que ir... Vemos-nos na festa. - disse indo Akira com certa urgência, Natsuki olhou ele ir, e alguma coisa a dizia que ele tinha pegou seu comunicador e falou com Tomoe:

- Tomoe, você está ai?

- Sim, Natsuki. - Natsuki estava indo onde Shizuru se encontrava.

- Tomoe, eu tenho um pressentimento que vai ser hoje... Eu acho que vão ataca-lá na frente das câmeras...

- Mais isso é loucura...

- É como ele quer que pareça... Mais ele não é louco, ele é muito inteligente, Tomoe, agora escuta eu preciso que você me ajude hoje a noite... - foi interrompida por um dos organizadores do evento.

- Com licença... - disse o homem. - não pode ficar aqui com essa coisa... - disse se referindo ao radio de Natsuki. - ta dando interferência nos microfones, eu vou ter que desligar, desculpe... - diz tentando tira-lo da mão de Natsuki.

- Ta bom, ta bom... - diz ela mesma desligando, agora ela estava sozinha nessa, entrega o aparelho ao homem.

- Quando acabar eu te devolvo está bem? - disse o homem saindo, Natsuki foi o mais breve possível falar com Tomoe. Shizuru viu através de seu espelho Natsuki conversando com Tomoe e não gostou nada da expressão do rosto de sua Guarda costas, medo,Natsuki se aproxima de Shizuru:

- O que ouve? - pergunta preocupada Shizuru, ela nem ouviu o homem chamando ela pedindo para entrar no palco. - Natsuki? - a guarda costas estava com medo em seus olhos, isso preocupou Shizuru, pela primeira vez Natsuki não conseguiu esconder seus sentimentos.

- Miss Fujino, podemos ir? - pergunta o homem a Shizuru que não tirou em nenhum momento seus olhos de Natsuki. - Com licença... - diz o homem a Natsuki. - isso é realmente necessário? Temos os nossos próprios homens... Fujino-san, por favor...

- Não. - disse ao homem quebrando o olhar com Natsuki. - Quero ela.

- Está bem... - disse o homem saindo.

- Fica ligada. - disse Natsuki apontando para Tomoe. Shizuru vai a sua mesa e pega o broche que ganhou de Natsuki, o aperta com força na mão e o leva consigo para o palco, ela entrou acompanhada por um homem que também concorria o Oscar como melhor ator. Após a mulher que estava cantando no palco terminou a canção, Shizuru caminhou em direção ao palco mais hesitou por um momento, ela olhou para Natsuki que estava a seu lado, A guarda costas lhe deu um sorriso doce e acenou levemente com a cabeça, Shizuru se sentiu um pouco segura com o pequeno gesto de sua amada e caminhou até o palco.

- Chegando aqui para apresentar o premio de melhor musica... Shizuru Fujino! - e a platéia estourou em aplausos, se posicionou na bancada com o homem que a acompanhou:

- Bom Shizuru-san... - começou o homem. - eu sei que você só esta aqui esta noite para apresentar esse premio está louca para ir embora assim que acabarmos... - o publico caiu na gargalhada, Shizuru um pouco mais tranqüila sorriu também, mais se esvaiu quando avistou na platéia um homem suspeito a olhando.

- Não Claive-kun, eu estou interessada no premio que será entregue esta noite... O de melhor ator.

- Durante toda a noite ouvimos musicas maravilhosas e de seus compositores... - Shizuru não para de imaginar que qualquer pessoa que estava na platéia poderia ser seu assassino - e não importe o que você pense ...eu sei que você não tem nenhum favorito... - e a platéia ri novamente. - Os indicados de melhor musica são... - Shizuru estava em pânico, segurava o broche de Natsuki com força tentando controlar o seu medo, o que o ator estava falando , ela não ouviu uma palavra.

- Tudo bem... Clave... Vamos ouvir quem é o vencedor... - todos estavam estranhando o comportamento de Shizuru.

- O envelope... Shizuru-san, eu posso ter a honra? - pergunta o homem, Shizuru acena com a cabeça e olha Clave abrir o envelope lentamente, ela olha e o que ela viu não foi o resultado e sim umas das cartas de morte, não soube dizer se era coisa de sua cabeça mais ela leu claramente"Fujino, Vagabunda, você vai morrer." Shizuru entrou em pânico e sem cerimônia saiu correndo do palco, Natsuki que estava vendo o comportamento de sua amada foi até ela.

- E o vencedor é... Kimi sora datta de Shizuru Fujino. - disse sem perceber que estava sozinho o ator, tocou uma vinheta da musica campeã, e o publico explodiu em aplausos.

- Ela está bem, Natsuki... Ela está bem. - disse Tomoe vendo Natsuki se aproximando preocupada.

- Eu estou bem... Estou bem... Mas... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... - dizia a cantora nervosa. - Kuga! - todos se viraram para a guarda olha o suposto cliente de Akira e estranha a falta dela. - Você está fazendo de mim uma neorótica. - O apresentador após se certificar que Shizuru estava bem, saiu para o palco novamente, mais antes foi parado por Natsuki:

- Cadê, Okuzaki? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Quem? - o apresentador estava confuso.

- Okuzaki Akira... - disse mais alto.

- Nunca ouvi falar... - disse o apresentador indo para o palco. Natsuki não tinha mais duvidas, era Akira, só um agente muito bem treinado poderia ter feito aquelas coisas. Natsuki vai até Shizuru e a vê gritando com deus e o mundo, vai até ela e diz:

- Eu sei quem é... - disse no ouvido de Shizuru.

- Cala boca... Cala boca! - gritava Shizuru. - Você é uma maníaca! - Natsuki parou em suas palavras. - fiz papel de idiota na frente de todo mundo por sua causa! - disse saindo irritada a cantora. Natsuki ficou no mesmo lugar.

- Shizuru, espere por Natsuki... Por favor... - dizia Tomoe.

- Ela vem ou não vem? - disse irritada, Natsuki se meche de seu lugar e acompanha Shizuru.

- Tomoe? - chama Tomoe que fica para traz um pouco. - eu sei que ele é... Okuzaki.

- Quem?

- Não lembra?

- Não.

- É aquela... Aquela de Miami... - Tomoe se lembra.

- Ha, é a baixinha...

- Ei alguém vem comigo! - gritava Shizuru. A cantora foi sentar na platéia esperando o resultado do Oscar, Natsuki estava de pé em um canto do palco, os seus sentidos diziam que era hoje,quando o apresentador chegou ao palco, Natsuki foi pra os bastidores falar com Tomoe.

- Tomoe...

- Você viu? - perguntou ela.

- Não, eu quero que fique do outro lado do palco.

- O que quer que eu faça? - Natsuki olha para o outro lado do palco e apontando o dedo diz

- Ta vendo aquelas pessoas ali, elas não precisam estar ali... Ta vendo aquele cara com a câmera... Ele não tem que ficar ali... - disse irritada Natsuki, Tomoe entendeu a mensagem e foi o mais rápido possível ao outro lado do palco. Natsuki olhou atentamente o câmera que estava la e viu que não era um câmera qualquer era Akira,entrou em pânico e chamou Tomoe novamente mais esta já estava longe.

- Shizuru Fujino! - dizia o apresentador o resultado de melhor atriz, Shizuru levantou alegre de seu acento caminhando até o palco, Natsuki entrou em pânico, era tudo que o assassino queria um alvo fácil, Natsuki acompanhou com os olhos Shizuru se dirigindo ao palco e sendo cumprimentada por todos, tentou ver Akira naquela multidão até que achou, ela apontando o laiser da arma em direção a Shizuru, Natsuki tirou sua arma de dentro de seu palitó, quando Shizuru estava subindo os pequenos degraus do palco sua visão foi parcialmente ofuscada por uma da luzes das câmeras, por instinto saiu correndo mais rápido que podia, era esse o momento que Akira iria atirar, a guarda costas num impulso jogou seu corpo na frente do projétil que estava direcionada para Shizuru fazendo ambas caírem no chão e fazendo um buraco em seu ombro, todos que estava ali entraram em pânico, principalmente Shizuru:

- Natsuki!Natsuki! - os seguranças que estava ali tentaram tirar a arma das mãos de Natsuki mais não conseguiram. Shizuru a segurava nos braços, lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, a guarda costas sabia que seu trabalho ainda não tinha terminado...virou sua arma em direção a Akira que estava em pânico, e atirou Uma...duas vezes em seu alvo fazendo cair sem vida no chão, com os disparos todos os convidados saíram o mais rápido possível do salão, Shizuru estava em pânico,estava perdendo Natsuki:

- Ela está sangrando!Ela está sangrando! - dizia um dos seguranças pensando que era a cantora que estava ferida.

- Não sou eu! - gritava a cantora, ela olha para Natsuki que estava prestes a desmaiar. Pega Natsuki nos braços e diz: - Ela é minha guarda costas!- grita à diva. Natsuki a olha ternamente nos olhos, mais estava tão cansada, foi fechando seus olhos lentamente... - Não... Não! Fica comigo Natsuki... Fica comigo!

- Shizuru... Eu... Te... - não conseguia dizer mais nada. O socorro chegou depressa Natsuki foi colocada em uma maca Shizuru sempre ao seu lado segurando sua mão, a colocaram na ambulância a levando para o hospital mais próximo.

/================================================================================================/

- Onde eu estou... - perguntou para ninguém em particular, mais nunca pensou que seria respondida por alguém que há um ano não ouvia sua voz.

- Que bom que você acordou Kuga-san. - disse a enfermeira lhe sorrindo docemente.

- Eu morri? - pergunta Natsuki não acreditando no que seus olhos estavam vem, a sua amiga de infância... Umas das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, bem na frente dela novamente.

- Não Kuga-san... Você está no hospital... Seu ferimento foi realmente sério... A bala só passou alguns centímetros longe de seu coração, você tem sorte... - disse a enfermeira sorrindo.

- Você não está me reconhecendo?

- Desculpe... Eu nunca vi você na minha vida, é a primeira vez que eu estou vendo... - Agora Natsuki entendia... Mai após o acidente deve ter perdido a memória... Ela deve estar vivendo uma vida nova agora e parecia muito feliz... Resolveu não dizer nada... E deixar a sua amiga ter uma nova chance de recomeçar... Longe de Fuuka... Longe dela...

- Você me conhece da onde? - pergunta Mai confusa.

- Desculpe... Você é muito parecida com uma amiga minha que morreu há um ano... - tinha uma ponta de verdade nisso.

- Eu lamento... - disse parando de sorrir.

- Não tudo bem...

- Sabe... - disse Mai vendo o soro de Natsuki. - A Miss Fujino estava muito preocupada com você, ela passou a noite inteira aqui do seu lado, faz pouco tempo que ela foi embora...

- Entendo... Quando eu poderei ir para casa?

- De acordo com o medico, amanhã poderá ir para casa... Eu tenho que ir... O meu turno já vai começar...

- Você não trabalha aqui?

- Eu sou apenas voluntária nesse hospital... Eu trabalho em um restaurante não muito longe daqui... - ela tira um cartão e entrega a Natsuki dizendo:

- Me visite quando estiver melhor... A que cabeça a minha eu não me apresentei...

- Não precisa eu sei o seu nome... - disse Natsuki.

- Ha, mais é claro... O crachá... Bom tenho que ir, Até, Kuga-san. - sai como um furacão pela porta.

- Não foi por causa do crachá... Com certeza não foi... - disse para as paredes Natsuki.

/=====================================================================================================/

Já estava anoitecendo quando Shizuru chegou ao hospital, foi até o quarto de Natsuki, bateu na porta antes de entrar, viu no interior do quarto, a medica checando o soro de Natsuki, esta estava dormindo:

- Como ela está doutora?- pergunta Shizuru se aproximando mais da cama de Natsuki.

- Ela se recuperou bem... Nem parece que levou um tiro ontem... - disse sorrindo a mulher. - ela vai ficar bem, creio que amanhã ela será liberada, se não houver nenhuma complicação é lógico... - a medica estendeu a mão para Shizuru e sorrindo disse. - Youko Helene, é um prazer conhece - lá, Fujino-san. - disse sorrindo a medica, Shizuru com um pequeno sorriso:

- O prazer é meu Helene-san... - disse apertando a mão da médica.

- Bom... Já que Kuga-san está em boas mãos, irei para casa descansar... Até Fujino-san. - disse abrindo a porta, Shizuru apenas acena com a cabeça e Youko sai pela porta, Shizuru se aproxima mais da cama, coloca a mão no cabelo de Natsuki o acariciando, observando dormir diz:

- Eu quase te perdi... - diz tentando controlar as lagrimas que teimavam surgir.

- Eu não sou tão fácil de matar... - disse Natsuki ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Ara...

- Me ajuda a sentar na cama? - pede Natsuki a cantora, Shizuru a ajudou e um silencio pairou sobre o quarto, até que Shizuru falar:

- Natsuki... Por quê?Você quase morreu... - disse enxugando as lagrimas que agora já tomavam conta de seu rosto. Natsuki aperta a mão da cantora e diz olhando em seus olhos:

- Eu disse que é meu trabalho... Um guarda costas não tem outra utilidade a não ser o escudo do seu protegido...

- Não... Pra mim, você não é um simples objeto, Natsuki...

- Shizuru... Por favor, você sabe que não podemos ficar juntas, eu tenho meu trabalho e você tem o seu... Se eu ficar ao seu lado... Você ficará vulnerável, e não serei capaz de te proteger... Eu não sei se poderei estar La pra você...

- Natsuki... - Shizuru se aproximou de sua guarda costas e a abraçou, Natsuki ficou assim com Shizuru até a cantora se acalmar, vendo que Shizuru estava um pouco calma a afastou de seus braços e olhou para seu rosto molhado, algumas lagrimas ainda caiam, Natsuki as afastou do rosto bonito de sua amada, cortava o coração da guarda costas vendo a cantora assim, mais era uma coisa necessária a fazer.

- Shizuru, você lembra quando eu falei de Mai?

- Sim...

- Pois bem... Ela está viva... - disse Natsuki com um sorriso.

- Ara... A enfermeira que cuidou de você... - dizia Shizuru se lembrando de Mai, tinha a encontrado no quarto de Natsuki a cuidando, não deu muita atenção à moça por causa de sua preocupação com sua guarda costas.

- Sim, só que ela não se lembra quem era... Apenas o nome dela... Eu fiquei decepcionada... Ela não se lembrou de mim... - disse com um sorriso triste.

- Natsuki... - hesitou um pouco mais falou. - a ama?

- Amo... - Shizuru sentiu seu coração partindo em dois. -... Como uma irmã. - terminou Natsuki olhando para sua deusa de olhos vermelhos, pode ver um lampejo de alegria em seu rosto e sorriu. Shizuru abraçou sua guarda costas novamente, ficaram assim apenas ouvindo suas respirações:

- Eu queria... Ficar assim com você pra sempre. - disse Shizuru com os olhos fechados, Natsuki suspira e diz:

- Você sabe que não é possível... - disse alisando os cabelos de sua amada. - Eu achei um guarda costas de confiança, ele vai cuidar bem de você. - Natsuki a encara e viu tristeza naqueles olhos carmesim.

- Natsuki... - nesse momento entra uma enfermeira no quarto de Natsuki.

- Desculpe interromper, tenho que aplicar a medicação... - disse a enfermeira aplicando o remédio no soro de Natsuki. - com licença. - e foi embora.

- O que você ia me dizer? - Natsuki estava sentindo o efeito da medicação.

- Eu vou fazer uma turnê na Europa...

- Quanto tempo?

- 6 meses a um ano... Talvez menos, eu não sei dizer...

- Você veio se despedir?

- Bem... Natsuki pode se despedir amanhã no aeroporto...

- Que horas é o vôo?

- Meio dia em ponto. - Shizuru olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes. - Natsuki... Eu... - A guarda costas colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Shizuru.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada... - Natsuki sentiu as pálpebras ficando mais pesadas, Shizuru aproximou o rosto do dela e beijou levemente os lábios de sua guarda costas, quando o sono tinha vencido Natsuki Shizuru sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo... Adeus minha Natsuki... - se afastou de Natsuki e caminhou até a porta, abriu antes de sair deu uma ultima olhada para Natsuki dormindo pacificamente, "tão fofa..." pensou, não percebeu uma lagrima rolando de seu rosto, fechou a porta e se foi para casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsuki acordou com a presença de alguém no quarto, abriu lentamente os olhos e se deparou com Nao sentada na cadeira ao lado de sua cama:

- Já tava na hora de acordar, Vira-lata... - disse com um sorriso no rosto Nao, Natsuki bufou mais sorriu logo em seguida. - E ai Mulher de Aço, como se sente?

- Se eu fosse de Aço... Eu não estava sentindo essa dor horrível no meu ombro... - falou fazendo cara de dor.

- Pode não ser de Aço mais com certeza é de gelo... - disse rindo Nao, Natsuki ignorou, aguarda costas estava com uma leve impressão de ter esquecido algo importante.

- Nao, que horas são? - Não olha para seu relógio de pulso e diz. - 11h30min, por quê? - Natsuki tinha se lembrado.

- Merda! - disse pulando da cama, ela viu uma mala e perguntou para Nao: - Essas são minhas roupas?

- Sim, eu trouxe logo que soube que você iria sair do hospital hoje... - ela viu Natsuki abrir (com uma mão só) a mala e tirando seu terno de trabalho de dentro e tentando vestir, mas com apenas um braço iria demorar muito e não teria tempo de chegar ao aeroporto. - mas que diabos você está fazendo?

- Me ajuda aqui aranha... - Nao foi até ela e a ajudou a vestir as calças. - tenho que ir ao aeroporto. - Nao agora estava colocando a camisa em Natsuki tomando muito cuidado com o ombro esquerdo machucado.

- E por quê? - Nao colocando a gravata disse.

- No caminho eu te explico... - Nao coloca o palitó em Natsuki e calça os sapatos. - Vamos! - disse Natsuki saindo quase correndo do quarto.

- Sua maluca! Espera! - disse saindo correndo atrás de Natsuki.

/===================================================================================================/

Natsuki chegou com Nao até o aeroporto, eram 11h55min, quando viram a limusine de Shizuru estacionar,Natsuki saiu do carro e correu na direção ao avião, mais foi impedida por uma criança de cabelos dourados correndo em sua direção que abraçou suas pernas:

-Natsuki-san! - diz a menina agarrando as pernas da guarda costas, esta se agacha para ficar no nível da criança, Shizuru observou se longe com um sorriso no rosto, estava falando com o piloto do avião.

- Oi Alyssa... - disse abraçando a criança com seu braço direito.

- Dói muito, não é? - perguntou a criança inocentemente.

- Um pouquinho... - disse Natsuki sorrindo ela olha para a limusine e vê Shizuru caminhando em sua direção, Natsuki se levanta mais a criança ainda abraçava suas pernas.

- Pensei que Natsuki não viria... - Natsuki sorriu para Shizuru. - Está deixando o show business?

- É. - disse sorrindo a guarda costas.

- Ara que pena Natsuki tem muito talento... - ficaram se olhando alguns segundos. - Alyssa-chan, vai para o avião, Miyu-san está te esperando.

- Sim, mamãe. - a criança saiu correndo para os braços de sua babá. Shizuru volta seu olhar par Natsuki.

- Com é o novo guarda costas? - pergunta Natsuki. Shizuru olha para onde estava o seu novo guarda costas.

- Ele é gordo Natsuki. - disse Shizuru sorrindo.

- Sakomizu é muito bom no que faz.

- Ara... Mais tinha que arrumar um homem e ainda por cima um velho. - Natsuki olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu não confio em você. - disse sorrindo, Shizuru sorriu, desviou o olhar para o avião e voltou a olhar Natsuki.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso... Me beija. - disse a cantora com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Natsuki a envolve com seu braço direito a trazendo mais para perto a abraçando apertado.

- Eu te amo Natsuki. - disse Shizuru no ouvido de Natsuki, a guarda costas se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz e infeliz do mundo, feliz porque a pessoa que amava estava confessando seu amor e infeliz por que tinha que deixa - lá ir.

- Não torne isso mais difícil, Shizuru... - tentava segurar suas lagrimas, mais não conseguiu, então deixou elas lavarem seu rosto. - Adeus.

- Adeus minha Natsuki. - se separaram e em nenhum momento Shizuru olhou para trás.

"_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you_

_Every step of the way__...__"_

_(Se eu pudesse ficar_

_Eu só estaria no seu caminho_

_Então eu irei mas eu sei_

_Eu pensarei em você_

_Em cada passo do caminho__...__)_

Natsuki ficou olhando Shizuru caminhar para o avião e embarcando enquanto enxugava suas lagrimas, antes de fecharem a porta do avião, Alyssa deu um tchau com a mão e Natsuki devolveu com o mesmo aceno, o avião começou a ligar os motores, Shizuru sentou no seu acento e ficou olhando Natsuki através de janela do avião parada a olhando,seu coração estava se partindo em dois naquele momento.

- Bubuzuke, está tudo bem? - perguntou Haruka.

- Ara... Sim. -disse Shizuru forçando um sorriso. A cantora voltou a atenção para Natsuki que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, ela queria gravar cada pedacinho da imagem do seu amor, ela sentiu o avião andando para se posicionar na pista, olhou mais atentamente para Natsuki, ela não sabia ler leitura labial... Mais... Ela pode ver perfeitamente a sua guarda costas lhe falar as três palavra que mais queria ouvir de sua boca, não pensou duas vezes: - Pare! - grita a cantora o piloto para imediatamente, Shizuru abre e sai correndo em direção a Natsuki a beijando apaixonadamente.

"_...And I... will always love you..._

_I will always love you..._

_My darling you_

_(E eu… sempre amarei você_

_Eu sempre amarei você_

_Você meu querido)_

_Bitter sweet memories,_

_That is all I'm taking with me..._

_So goodbye, please don't cry_

_We both know _

_I'm not what you, you need_

_(Doces, amargas lembranças_

_São tudo o que eu levo comigo_

_Então, por favor não chore_

_Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você precisa)_

_And I... will always love you_

_I... will always love you, ohhh_

_(E eu … sempre amarei você_

_Eu … sempre amarei você)_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you'll have_

_All you've dreamed of_

_And I wished you joy_

_And happiness_

_But above all this, I wish you love..."_

_(Eu espero que a vida te trate bem_

_E eu espero que você tenha tudo_

_Tudo o que você sonhou para ti_

_E eu lhe desejo diversão_

_E felicidades_

_Mas acima de tudo, eu lhe desejo amor__...__)_

Separaram-se sem dizer uma palavra, Shizuru embarcou no avião e se foi... E o coração de Natsuki foi junto.

- Tudo bem, Natsuki? - pergunta Nao chegando mais perto da colega, Natsuki limpa as lagrimas rapidamente, odiava chorar na frente dos outros, inclusive de Nao.

- Ta...

- Então vamos... - foram até o carro de Nao embarcarão e saíram do aeroporto. - Cara... Eu to morrendo de fome... Vamos comer em algum lugar... - Natsuki tira um papel do bolso e diz:

- Vamos ao restaurante Himes... Você conhece? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Não... Mais sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo... - Natsuki disse o endereço e Nao dirigiu para La:

- Antes eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... - Nao estava dirigindo. - Mai está viva. - Nao quase bate em um carro estacionado.

- O QUE!

- Ela está viva e está trabalhando nesse restaurante...

- Você ta brincando?Ela ta morta.

- Não ta Nao, ela esta viva, e também não tinha nenhum indício que ela estivesse morta... Tinha a possibilidade de ela estar viva... - Nao respira um pouco. - Ela perdeu a memória Nao... Ela estava trabalhando como enfermeira voluntaria no hospital, foi la que eu a vi... Eu não estou louca aranha, eu a vi com meus próprios olhos.

- Eu só acredito vendo...

- Quando chegarmos... Eu quero que você não diga de seu passado, ok?Ela não merece essa vida de agente... Ela parece feliz... E eu pretendo deixar como está... E nenhuma palavra para ninguém, entendeu?

- Ok. - Nao estaciona o carro na frente de um restaurante. - Chegamos. - as duas saíram do carro e entraram no restaurante, não era muito grande mais aconchegante, uma garçonete com cabelos castanhos veio ao encontro delas:

- Olá. - disse a garçonete sorrindo.

- Oi, uma mesa para duas pessoas, por favor. - pediu Nao.

- Me sigam. - a garçonete as levou até uma mesa no canto do restaurante elas sentaram e fizeram seus pedidos:

- Desculpa... Akane-san... - Natsuki leu o crachá da garçonete. - Mai Tokiha trabalha aqui? - perguntou Natsuki.

- Sim, ela está na cozinha, quer que eu vá chamá-la?

- Sim, por favor.

- Eu vou chamá-la... e já volto com seus pedidos... - e foi em direção a grande porta da cozinha, não demorou 5 minutos e Mai saiu pela grande porta e foi em direção a elas, Nao estava de boca aberta.

- Olá, Kuga-san, como está se sentindo? - perguntou Mai que estava vestindo uma roupa de mestre cozinheiro.

- Natsuki... Chame-me de Natsuki.

- Só se me chamar de Mai... - disse sorrindo a moça.

- Essa é Nao Yuuki... - Natsuki apontou para a mulher que estava pasma na cadeira ao lado, Natsuki deu um chute na canela de Nao que a fez contorcer seu rosto de dor e olhar para ela com o olhar de morte, Nao olhou para Mai e estendeu a mão.

- Prazer.

- Mai Tokiha, o prazer é meu... Desculpem mais eu tenho que ir... Até Natsuki... Nao... - e saiu correndo para a cozinha.

- Eu disse que era ela. - disse Natsuki.

- Ok, ok... Eu nunca mais duvido de você... - Akane chegou com seus pedidos e foi a tender outros clientes, Nao e Natsuki estavam comendo: - Você pretende voltar para Fuuka?

- Não... - disse secamente Natsuki. E a conversa morreu por ai, terminaram seu almoço, pagaram a conta e foram embora.

/================================================================================================-===-/

Natsuki estava vendo o nascer do sol na praia, ela estava deserta naquele momento e a paz reinou em volta de Natsuki apenas o som das ondas do mar puderam ser ouvidas, olhando o sol nascendo lentamente no horizonte lembrou de Shizuru,fazia 3 meses que tinha partido, ela não via televisão, então não sabia aonde exatamente ela estava,Natsuki se sentia tão vazia por dentro depois que Shizuru que agüentar, afinal foi escolha dela mesma sofrer.

Shizuru estava no seu hotel luxuoso no litoral da Itália, daqui algumas horas iria fazer um Show, foi à sacada ver o por do sol, enquanto ele estava se pondo lentamente pensou em Natsuki, tinha se passado três meses mais o sentimento ainda queimava dentro dela, se lembrou da noite em que saíram para ver um filme no cinema e a primeira vez que seus corpos se tocaram dançando aquela musica naquele bar, lembrou-se do refrão fechou seus olhos e começou a cantar:

"_..And I... will always love you..._

_I will always love you..._

_I will always love you..._

_I will always love you..._

_I will always love you..._

_I, I will always love you...you__..._

_(E eu… eu sempre amarei você_

_Eu sempre amarei você_

_Eu sempre amarei você_

_Eu sempre amarei você_

_Eu sempre amarei você_

_Eu, eu sempre amarei você … você)_

Shizuru abriu seus olhos e viu o sol desaparecer no mar:

- _"Darling I love you,I'll always..._

_(Amorzinho eu amo você,Eu sempre irei...)_

Natsuki viu o sol nascer completamente e sussurrou.

- _I'll always Love you..."_

_ (Eu sempre irei amar você...)_

Fim


End file.
